Nos chers enfants
by Kischigo
Summary: J'aimais ma fille plus que tout. Et la, je me battais pour la protéger. Et toi, tu ferais tout pour préserver ton fils de la noirceur dans laquelle ton père t'a lancé la tête la première. Je crois que c'est surtout ça qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Tu es tellement beau, sans ta carapace.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Premier septembre.

Ce jour avait eu tellement d'importance pour moi quand j'avais 11 ans. Le Poudlard express, l'épaisse fumée de charbon, le rouge vif et aveuglant.

Une occasion offerte sur un plateau de faire mes preuves dans un nouveau domaine. Depuis toute petite, j'avais un esprit de compétition en acier trempé.

Si à cette époque, je savais que j'allais finir mariée à la sortie des études et que j'allais me faire engrosser par le pire abruti de tout les temps, et, qu'accessoirement, je sauverai le monde une bonne douzaine de fois, je n'aurais jamais mis les pieds ici.

Ou alors, je me serais comportée comme la sorcière intelligente que je suis sensée être et j'aurais accepté une vie de bonheur.

Mais c'est trop tard .

Aujourd'hui, je vois ma fille, mon adorable Rose, s'avancer, hésitante, vers cette solide barrière de brique qui m'avait moi même tant déstabilisée. Elle est effrayée.

Comme pour me dire que mon mariage était une erreur, ma Rose n'avait rien de son père. Elle avait mon épaisse chevelure brune, que je m'étais appliquée à lisser à coup de sorts depuis qu'elle avait poussé, mes yeux bruns aux reflets verts et ma silhouette frêle. La seule chose qui lui avait été épargnée était la

dentition de lapin que j'arborais avant que Dra...Malfoy ne me jette ce sort en quatrième année. Et que je finisse à l'infirmerie. Et que Pomfresh me raccourcisse les dents.

Ma petite fille... Qui aurait cru que la célèbre Hermione Granger avait chasser des mages noirs, des déglingués mentaux et des trucs louches bourrés de magie noire avec des hormones plein le sang et un bébé dans le bide? Qu'elle avait accessoirement failli perdre sous les Doloris de cette charmante Bellatrix.

Je la suis derrière la barrière de brique. Devant le Poudlard express, je me sens redevenir l'adolescente studieuse que j'ai toujours été. Rien n'a changé. En 15 ans. Les chats faméliques aux couleurs étranges trainassant un peu partout. Les enfants braillards. Les mères en larmes. Les pères dans leur fosse dignité alors qu'eux aussi portent les larmes de la séparation au bord de leur canal lacrymal.

Et, bien sur, la carrosserie rutilante, brillante, astiquée comme un bijou, comme une pomme bien mûre.

Je me souviens bien de la scène qui s'était déroulée ici même, sur ce quai bondé, avec des larmes et de la fumée, semblable en tous points à la rupture de Raimbaud et Verlaine, à la différence que nous étions un homme et une femme, et que c'était loin d'être une rupture. C'était une promesse de bonheur.

Je n'arrive toujours pas a croire que je me suis faite bernée par ce crétin de Ronald Weasley. Ce crétin sans tact qui m'avait laissée comme une vieille chaussette pour sa ventouse de Lav-Lav. À croire que le nettoyage des amygdales par cette chère Brown lui manquait.

J'ai l'impression d'être une vieille fille de quarante ans. Aigrie comme une bouteille de cidre.

Quand cet irresponsable de Ronald m'a quittée, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et j'ai élevé ma fille. Je lui ai appris tout ce que je savais. Et rien en elle ne me rappelait l'idiot que j'avais fait l'erreur d'épouser.

Moi, Hermione Granger, m'étais faite berner par un roux. UN ROUX.

Je ne m'étais pas appesantie sur mon sort. J'ai bravement relevé mes manches, comme tout bon Gryffondor. Sauf cette chère Lav Lav.

Le plus dur dans l'histoire avait été de faire le ménage dans me vie. Jeter toutes les affaires de Ronald. Les photos de Ronald. Et les posters des Canons de Chudley de Ronald.

Il me fallait aussi l'éviter au Terrier. N'y aller que quand il n'y était pas. Mais au bout d'un an, Lav Lav n'ayant pas changé, ils se sont installés aux USA. Là où la dinde aurait tous les potins qu'elle voudrait.

Je ne vois que ce que je veux voir. Ronron a sûrement reçu une promotion en tant qu'auror. Ce type n'a pas pu lutter contre l'envie de sauver le monde. Lui et Harry seront toujours pareils. Sauf qu'Harry n'abandonnerait jamais Ginny pour une brosse à dents humaine.

Je vois ma fille me prendre le chariot des mains. Elle fait face à ce qui l'attend. Déjà. Cette petite me ressemble trop. J'ai muri trop vite. Et voilà ce qui m'arrive. Je ne regrette aucunement ma fille. Mais mon existence aurait été tellement différente si j'avais été une adolescente normale. Traduction: saturée d'oestrogènes, gloussantes et adeptes de la pire invention de torture humaine. Le shopping.

Les larmes débordent des yeux de Rose. Je m'appuie sur un genou pour être à sa hauteur. Je lui essuie ses beaux yeux du bout de ma manche. Je la serre très fort contre moi. On s'imprègne de la force de l'autre. Je la soutiens, elle me soutient. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous parler.

Je desserre mon étreinte. Je la regarde dans les yeux.

-Rose ma chérie, tu vas à Poudlard. Amuse toi. Fais toi des amis. Ne sois pas comme moi. Sois ouverte. Ne passe pas ton temps à travailler. Un jour, tu sera vieille comme maman, tu repensera à tes études. Mais tu ne te rappellera pas le silence de la bibliothèque aux aurores. Tu te souviendra d'éclats de rire. De choses heureuses. De sorties à Pré au Lard.

-T'es pas vieille, maman, dit elle, entre deux larmes, un petit sourire fendant son petit visage.

-Je t'aime, Rose.

Pour toute réponse, elle me serra fort dans ses bras. De petits bras tout frêles, mais pleins d'amour.

-Au revoir, mon cœur. N'embête pas Rusard plus que nécessaire. Ne te fais pas prendre avec des farces et attrapes de tes oncles. Sois gentille avec Hagrid, James, Lily, Albus et Victoire. Et quelle que soit la maison à laquelle tu vas, sache que c'est celle qui te conviens le mieux.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne m'en voudra pas d'être une Pouffsoufle? Sans courage et tous ça?

-Fais moi penser à étrangler Fred avec ses oreilles à rallonges, grommelai-je. Au revoir. Bon courage. Écris moi ce soir.

Il était 11 heures moins cinq. Rose grimpa dans le train.

Je ne parti que lorsque le train quitta le quai. Et j'aperçu, juste avant de m'en aller, pendant une milliseconde, la chevelure platine qui me hantait.

La maison est tellement vide.

J'ai l'impression de redevenir ado. Quand j'ai envoyé mes parents en Australie après un lavage de cerveau.

J'habite dans un appart en plein Londres et j'ai un travail moldu. Depuis la fin de la guerre, je m'isole du monde magique. Et un travail au ministère ne m'intéresse pas. Donc j'aide de mon mieux les moldus.

Mon appartement est de taille moyenne. Juste assez pour moi et ma fille. Des fois, j'ai l'impression de vivre en colocation avec une fille de mon âge. Malgré ses onze ans, elle est tellement mature...

Le salon est une vaste pièce sobre. Un canapé noir, orné de quelques coussins gris perle, une. chauffeuse crème et une télévision. Une cuisine à l'américaine, ouverte sur le salon, avec deux hautes chaises au comptoir.

La chambre de ma fille est plus psychédélique. On dirait un truc tout droit sorti de la flower power. Le papier peint, les bibelots, les objets de deco. Ma fille avait des goûts uniques.

Ma chambre est à mon image. Encombrée de livres, de grimoires, d'ingrédients de potions et de petites fioles de verre. Un lieu qui tenait de la bibliothèque, du labo de potions et de la réserve de Rogue. Mon lit disparaissait sous le reste.

N'empêche, j'aimais cette ambiance d'imprévisible qui régnait la. Ça dégageait tellement de calme et de mystère...

C'était tellement différent de la chambre que j'occupais avec Ronald, avant. Cette pièce tellement lumineuse que ça faisait mal aux yeux, tellement bien rangée que l'on se perdait dans les tiroirs parfaitement ordonnés, tellement... Impersonnelle. Ronald a avait tenu à ce qu'on aie un elfe. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on devient riche d'un coup. On perd le sens de la mesure. Et il était devenu complètement démesuré.

Je saisis la baguette, envoyait quelques recurvite, et me fis un bon chocolat chaud. Je m'installai sur mon lit, ma douche couette blanche à motifs bleu clair sur moi.

Des fois, j'avais l'impression d'être encore l'adolescente qui lisait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je me retournai, et saisi ce qui était mon livre préféré depuis 10 ans. Depuis que l'idiot est parti, et depuis que mon âme s... Qu'il m'a avouer son amour.

Je me mis à lire le prologue de "ma vie de compagne". Ce témoignage, tellement vieux que l'on ignorait quelle femme l'avait rédiger. En tout cas, par son expression, elle semblait jeune. Elle devait avoir environ seize ans lorsqu'elle a rencontré son promis. C'était émouvant. Tellement touchant. Drôle parfois. D'autres fois, il amenait à réfléchir à sa propre vie. À ce que l'on voulait en faire. Si ce pour quoi on se battait en valait la peine. La jeune fille ne mentionnait pas son nom, ni celui de l'homme qui l'aimait de l'amour le plus passionné, le plus sincère qui pouvait exister.

J'avais trouvé ce livre sur le pas de la porte de la maison du crétin, le lendemain du jour où... Où je suis revenue de ma septième année (en réalité huitième). Après.. Après qu'il m'ait parlée.

Je l'avais martyrisé à coup de revelio, et de tous les autres sorts de démasquage que je connaissais. Puis, réalisant quil était totalement inoffensif, je l'ai lu.

Une semaine après, j'accouchai d'un déni total. Encore une semaine et j'étais mariée. Un mois plus tard, la brosse à dents humaine (ou la nettoyeuse d'amygdales, prenez ce que vous voulez) était revenue des USA et avait récupéré son Ronron.

Quel surnom stupide.

Dire qu'en sixième année, j'avais pleuré pour cet idiot. Dire que je me suis inquiétée pendant la quête des horcruxes, alors qu'il était parti seul comme un idiot pour je ne sais ou. Dire que quand je me suis faite torturée par cette folle de Bellatrix, je pensais à lui pour ne pas perdre la tête sous les doloris. Et que lorsqu'elle m'a gravé ce mot ignoble sur le bras à coups de dagues, c'est mon amour pour lui qui m'a aidée à garder un peu de confiance en moi.

Ce que j'étais naïve.

Sang de bourbe.

Voilà comment il m'a appelée lorsqu'il m'a quittée.

Cette horrible insulte. Dont il m'avait défendue en deuxième année, en se prenant un crache limaces de la part de Dra.. De la fouine peroxydée.

Le petit garçon sans tact, maladroit mais malgré tout attachant, avait laissé place à un salopard manipulateur et calculateur. Un vrai Serpentard refoulé.

Je le hais. Je me hais. Je hurle silencieusement ma haine à la Terre entière, je crache ma colère aux idiots qui ont fait de moi une héroïne de guerre, alors que je ne suis qu'une tueuse.

Maman,

Poudlard est un endroit... Il n'y a pas de qualificatif suffisamment fort pour honorer un tel lieu. Dire que c'est simplement magnifique constituerait une insulte.

Je crois que le professeur McGonnagal m'aime bien. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me sourire. Surtout à la Répartition. (j'en parlerai après. Ne t'inquiète pas.)

Tout d'abord, James est une brute. Pire qu'à la maison. Mais bon, ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Je disais bien à Oncle Harry qu'il ne fallait surtout PAS lui donner cette carte. Mais on n'écoute jamais la sage Rose. James a fini dans le bureau du professeur Rogue avant même la fin de l'appel des noms commençant pas B.

Je suis à Gryffondor.

Je suis une Choixpeauflou. Le chapeau de Godric Gryffondor a passé six minutes sur ma tête. Puis dans les trentes dernières secondes, il a dit: "tu te dénigre à cause de l'image que ton père a de toi, mais tu veux faire tes preuves. Serpentard te conviendrait à merveille, mais tu resteras incomprise. Et ton père t'en voudra sûrement plus, même si ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu es droite et loyale, et Pouffsoufle saura t'accueillir, cependant, je vois une immense envie d'apprendre, ce qui siérait parfaitement à Serdaigle. Mais tu es incroyablement fière et courageuse, et on a toujours besoin de courage pour affronter la vie. GRYFFONDOR!"

Voilà. J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit. J'ai laissé le Choixpeau choisir pour moi. Et il a sûrement fait le bon choix.

Je me suis aussi faite un ami.

Il a le prénom le plus long de l'histoire de l'humanité, et on a un peu parlé dans le train et sur les barques dans la traversée du lac noir. Il est très gentil. Et incroyablement grand pour son âge. Il déteste son prénom, il me demande de l'appeler Scorp. Sa mère est morte quand il avait trois ans. Voilà plus ou moins ce que je sais de lui. Il est à Gryffondor avec moi.

Maman, la nourriture est absolument délicieuse. Encore meilleure que quand tu cuisines avec Mamie Molly et Tante Ginny. Sans vouloir vous vexez.

Gros bisous.

Rose.

Je reposais la lettre sur la table de chevet, m'étirai longuement avant de me passer la main dans les cheveux. Cheveux que j'avais réussi à dompter. À l'aide de la Grande Ginevra Weasley. Qui mériterait un prix Nobel de la paix capillaire.

La petite Rose était à Poudlard. Je réenvisageai un instant d'accepter le poste de professeur de DCFM pour être proche d'elle, mais non. La sorcière Hermione Granger n'existait plus vraiment.

D'ailleurs, comme ma fille portait mon nom, tout le monde allait de demander qui était son père. Et personne ne pensera que je suis sa mère. Sauf les professeurs m'ayant connu, peut être.

Ce qui était une bonne chose pour elle. Elle démarrera sans que personne ne l'associe à un héros de guerre.

Je me levai paresseusement. Le 59 laissa place à un double zéro sur le radio réveil, et les accords langoureux de Purple Rain résonnèrent.

Je n'aimais pas la pop. Je préférais de loin, et même de très loin, le hard rock. Le petit meuble noir de mon salon était rempli de vinyles de mon adolescence et des CD que j'avais plus récemment acquéri de Guns'n'Roses, AC/DC, Halloween et autres groupes mythiques, témoin de mes goûts très prononcés. J'aimais les accords de guitare assourdissants. Les rythmes de batterie fracassants. Quand j'écoutais de la musique, j'oubliais tout. Je m'oubliais dedans.

Mais j'adorais cette chanson. Incroyablement douce, lente, semblant parler à chacun de nous de la chose que nous regrettions le plus. Et des regrets, j'en avais tellement que je pourrai en vendre au marché aux puces.

Décidant qu'il n'était pas l'heure de m'appesantir sur ma minable petite vie, je me levai, me coiffai sauvagement avant de grignoter et de sortir en trombe.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour.

Aujourd'hui, j'allais faire mes preuves. Prouver à la Terre entière (ou du moins, mes idiots de collègues que j'aimais bien néanmoins) qu'Hermione Granger était, en toute modestie, un incroyable génie.

Je travaillais sur ce projet depuis près de sept mois. Tout était fin prêt. Les schémas épurés, les modèles virtuels méticuleusement enregistrés sur ma clef USB, les organigrammes et les grafsets dans ma pochette en plastique bleu. Tout le travail de mon équipe se retrouvait entre mes mains.

Je transplanai a Gaydon, dans une ruelle vide près des locaux de l'entreprise, ajustai mon haut et me mis en route vers l'une des plus grosses boîtes de Londres.

Je passai les portes coulissantes en verre, répondis aux salutations, et m'arrêtai devans le bureau de Charlie.

Leonna Addams, alias Léo, était une toute petite blonde exubérante, capable de dérider Minerva McGonnagal.

Elle avait le tempérament le plus joyeux de la Terre. Elle n'avait aucun complexe. Oui elle était petite. Oui elle était ronde. Et alors?

Elle se fichait du monde comme de son premier cheveu, mangeait du chocolat comme une morfale et méprisait les fans de presse people et autre revus à scandale. D'après elle, on était tous pareil. Alors pourquoi la vie de couple de certains serait plus importante que d'autres?

Elle était fan de manga, mais jamais elle ne s'agrandira les yeux ou de teindra les cheveux d'une couleur...exotique. Elle adorait le punk rock mais n'avait ni piercing ni tatouage. Elle était simple. Avait toujours un stock de cacao en poudre et de marshmallows dans son tiroir et en faisait des breuvages à en tomber par terre.

Elle avait d'immenses yeux noirs, qui tranchait sur sa peau laiteuse. Elle n'avait pas un corps de mannequin, mais la maigreur ne lui irait pas. "De toute façons, chacun a une morphologie particulière, essayer de maigrir ne servirait à rien", disait-elle. Elle était telle qu'elle était et pas autrement.

"Hey, Mione!

-Salut Léo, répondis-je avec entrain.

-Tu as encore reçue une..."

Elle me tendais une enveloppe vert pastel. Avec un timbre serpent.

Je soupirai.

"c'est du harcèlement. Je vais finir par porter plainte, lançais-je.

-Hermione, tu sais ce que je pense de...

-Oui Léo, je sais! Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne VEUX pas. Je...

-Ok, ok, j'ai compris! Je laisse tomber. Pour le moment, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sadique. Et au fait, le boss est pas là.

-QUOI? Hurlai-je presque.

-Wow, la lionne, arrête de rugir. Tu lui présentera ton projet hyper ingénieux et compliqué demain.

-Mais, MAIS IL AURAIT PU PRÉVENIR!

-Hermione, c'est pas grave.

-JE BOSSE SUR CETTE BAGNOLE DEPUIS SEPT MOIS, TREIZE JOURS ET DIX HUIT HEURES.

Après que le le mec-au-cerveau-tellement-rouillé-qu'il-a-déteint- sur-ses-cheveux m'est abandonnée, j'ai fait des études de mécanique. Et, je ne sais toujours pas comment, j'ai réussi à me faire embauchée par Aston Martin. Oui. Aston Martin.

En fait- je ne sais toujours pas qui, ni comment- le boss lui même est venu chez moi, disant que quelqu'un de confiance, un de ses plus gros clients, m'avait recommandée à lui. Waw.

Et depuis, la grande Hermione Granger essaye de convaincre l'un des plus grands fabricants de voitures de sports de créer des modèles hybrides. Et j'avais enfin eu ma chance. Enfin. Et comme par hasard, le mec ne se pointait pas le jour J. Pff.

Je sortis du bureau de Léo, me dirigeant vers le mien. La lettre à la main.

Qui fini, comme tan d'autres, dans le deuxième tiroir de mon bureau. Où s'entassait une correspondance à ses unique depuis... Quatre ans.

Au début, des chocolats. Je trouvais, une fois par semaine, un petit chocolat emballé dans de l'alu vert. J'allais le jeter, étant de source inconnue, puis Léo m'a -en grande fan de tout ce qui était constitué de près ou de loin de cacao- suppliée de ne pas commettre ce crime odieux qui me pèserait sur la conscience toute ma vie, disait elle, et de le lui laisser.

Les chocolats ont duré trois ou quatre mois. Ensuite, vint le tour des lettres. J'en recevais une toute les deux ou trois semaines environ. Rien de bien méchant après tout.

Puis depuis les deux derniers mois, j'en recevais presque quotidiennement.

Le taré mental avait d'ailleurs cessé de me les envoyer directement et passait par Léo. Qui me harcelait depuis parce que : grand un, petit a, je ne lui en avais pas parlé alors que nous sommes amies proches, grand un petit b, ça ne se faisait pas de ne pas raconter ce genre de chose à son amie, grand deux, petit a, si ça se trouve, c'était quelqu'un de ma famille qui tentait me joindre, ou alors encore mieux selon elle, un beau gosse, grand deux, petit b, me traquait.

En effet, c'est tellement mieux.

Je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise, dépitée. Aujourd'hui était sensé venir notre nouveau patron. Parce que Ulrich Bez avait décidé qu'il était trop vieux pour bosser.

Et ce malpoli ne nous avait même pas prévenus.

Génial.

La mort dans l'âme, je soupirai encore une fois, avant de décréter que j'avais épuisé mon quota soupir de la journée.

Je survolais mes classeurs, mes portes documents, et farfouillais dans mes fichiers informatiques. TOUT était fait. Je n'avais rien à rattraper ou peaufiner.

Bon bah, je n'avais rien a faire. Autant rentrer chez moi.

Au moment où je pensais ça, mon téléphone vibra, m'annonçant que Ginny venait de m'envoyer un message.

"Hermy, j'ai un ÉNORME problème. Pitié, au secours!"

Devant le contenu assez...alarmant, je me levai en trombe, saluai Léo en sortant transplanai à la première ruelle.

Les Potter habitaient dans un grand appartement en plein chemin de Traverse. Leur foyer était à leur image: bruyant et désordonné.

La brave Ginevra essayait tant bien que mal d'imposer un peu d'ordre dans ce monde de chaos, mais ses enfants et son mari- que l'on pouvait compter également parmi ses enfants- était absolument intenables.

Mais comme les enfants n'étaient pas là...

Je toquai à la porte, mais pas de réponse. Le problème de Ginny devait être un dilemme entre deux recettes pour le repas de midi ou entre deux paires de chaussures. Classique.

J'abatti à nouveau le poing sur la porte. Toujours rien.

Un peu hésitante quant à rentrer comme ça, je lançai néanmoins le sort permettant d'ouvrir la maison des Potter.

Il n'y avait personne.

Je saisi ma baguette, et avançai à pas de loup. Ça faisait un peu peur. Je scrutai les pièces, à la recherche de mon amie.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH! Hurlai je.

Quelque chose venait de s'abattre sur moi.

Quelque chose avec des longs cheveux roux.

"Ginny, tu m'as pas ratée.

-Excuses moi. Tu peux m'attendre? J'en ai pour trente secondes.

Je vais donc m'assoir du le canapé. Je laisse mes yeux vagabonder à leur grès, avant que ils ne rencontrent une photo accrochée dans un cadre sur le mur d'en face.

Je regarde les trois adolescents insouciants qui sourient face au photographe, heureux. On voit derrière le parc de Poudlard. Le soleil de couche.

Ils sont heureux.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que la fille aux cheveux touffus, c'est moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je tiens amoureusement la main de l'abruti dont le cerveau rouillé déteint sur les cheveux.

Tant de choses ont changé. Ronron a décidé de me laisser. Comme ça. ET NOTRE FILLE? Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ça? Et qu'est ce que je deviens moi? HEIN RON, ON EN FAIT QUOI, D'HERMIONE?

Lorsque Ginny reviens et qu'elle s'arrête, interloquée, je comprends que je sanglote comme un phénix. Sauf que mes larmes n'ont pas de vertus magiques. Elles ne guérissent pas. Elles ne font que déposer leur sel sur la blessure profonde de mon cœur.

Ron, qu'est ce que j'ai fait? Pourquoi moi? C'est ça que je mérite, hein? Ron, je te hais. Profondément. Mais tu vois, je t'aime en même temps. Et ça me tue. Tu vois ce que ça fait, l'abandon? Ça détruit, déchiquète, et après on est brisé comme après un combat de boxe. J'en peux plus.

Ginny me regarde, et suis la trajectoire de mes yeux. Elle voit ce qui cause mon état apocalyptique. Elle me prend la main.

"Chhh, Mione, c'est fini..."

Elle m'entraine vers la salle de bain.

Aïe. Je suis pas belle à voir.

Elle prend une serviette rouge moelleuse, et la mouille, avant de me la passer sur le visage.

C'est grave. Pathologique. TOUT est soit rouge, soit or chez eux. Comme à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Rouge, comme les cheveux de Ron.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour.

Je me remets à pleurer. Tant pis le courage, ça fait un putain de bien. Oui, Hermione Granger est grossière.

Entre deux hoquets, je réussi à articuler:

"Au fait, c'est quoi ton problème?

-Laisse tomber...

-Nan, dis. Ça va me changer les idées.

-Lily... Lily a un petit ami."

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"C'est une rapide ta fille!

-C'est ça. Marre toi. C'est pas toi qui doit le dire à Harry. "

S'en suivit toute une liste de solutions absolument abracadabrantes pour le dire à mon cher meilleur ami. Ginny proposa de faire léviter une banderole "Lily sort avec un garçon" quand il déjeunera à la cafétéria du ministère.

"Non.

-Comment ça, non? T'as une meilleure idée peut être?

-Non mais d'abord, il faut qu'il mange dehors. Mais avec le temps dégueulasse qu'il y a, ça m'étonnerait. Ensuite, il faut qu'il regarde le ciel au moment même.

-Ouais...

Après toute une liste où Gin proposa même de le stupefixer et de le lui écrire au rouge à lèvres sur le front, j'eus un éclair de génie.

"Je sais! On va l'enfermer dans une pièce, l'appeler au téléphone et lui annoncer!"

Ginny me félicita, me congratula, fit jaillir un torrent de rose auto disparaissantes de sa baguette à mon honneur.

"Gloire à Hermione Granger!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le soleil déployait lentement ses rayons sur la Terre engourdie. Et réveillait de la manière la moins subtile qui soit les marmottes endormies comme des bienheureuses dont je faisais partie.

Ah, les réveils matinaux et moi, une longue histoire d'amour...

Je ne pouvais décemment pas me résoudre à quitter ce matelas doux, moelleux, bien trop confortable pour mon propre bien. Arg...

Aller, la vie appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Ou un truc dans ce genre.

Prenant mon légendaire courage de Gryffondor avec les mains et les pieds, je me levai et enfilai mon tailleur le plus smart. Aujourd'hui était (encore) un grand jour.

"Pff, dis la petite voix insolente dans ma tête. C'est ce que tu t'es dite hier, et T'as fini en sanglot chez les Potter."

Bon, la petite voix, j'ai pas envie de devenir bipolaire. Je suis trop jeune pour finir au service de psychomagie de Sainte-Mangouste. Donc tu vas me faire plaisir et te taire.

Transplanage direction Gaydon.

C'est ainsi que mon porte document à la main et les pieds vacillants sur des talons aiguilles, je passais la porte du diable.

Et je ne croyais pas si bien dire.

Devant moi. Le dos tourné. Contemplant nonchalamment la nature morte Monet accroché au mur lambrissé.

Blaise Zabini était mon nouveau boss.

Question chance, je touchais le fond.

Voyant que Dieu, le Destin, Merlin, Morgane, la forêt de Brocéliande, les Parques et les Moires étaient ligués contre moi -ce qui faisaient quand même de sacrés adversaires- je décidais d'interpeller ce cher Zabini.

"Granger, dit il de sa voix extrêmement grave avant que je ne prononce quoi que ce soit.

-Zabini, lançai je sur le même ton. Comme on se retrouve."

Il se retourna nonchalamment et me sourit. Pas sarcastiquement, non. Il avait l'air gentil.

Blaise Zabini a l'air grand. Même assis. Sa peau est brune, foncée. Ses cheveux corbeau sont coiffés en arrière. Et ses yeux marrons clairs sont chaleureux. Étrange pour un Serpentard.

"Sinon, tu fais quoi, ici?

-Eh bien, il se trouve que mon beau père m'a étonnamment laissé les rênes.

-M. Bez est ton BEAU PÈRE?

-T-t-t Granger. Pas tes affaires... Et sinon, ton modèle? Ce cher Ulrich m'a dit que tu l'avais bassiné pendant des mois. Je vois que tu n'a pas changer. Ca fait plaisir. "

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à parler de voiture et de mécanique avec BLAISE ZABINI. Un sang pur sensé mépriser tout ce qui avait rapport de près ou de loin avec les moldus.

Pourquoi pas.

Puis je me rappelais qu'à Poudlard, il ne suivait pas Dra...son copain blond dans ses conneries sur la pureté du sang. Je me rendis compte que je ne savais rien de mon ancien condisciple.

Et bien, voilà une occasion de me rattraper.

Une fois que j'eus terminé mes explication, il lança:

"Bon, tu peux envoyer tes plans pour le prototype. On le testera dès qu'il sera prêt."

J'avais la bouchée bée. QUOI?! IL A ACCEPTÉ!

"Tu... Tu sais que ton.. Ton beau père a mis des mois à comprendre qu'un modèle hybride serait bénéfique à la société. Et toi, t 'acceptes en un claquement de doigt?!

-Bah quoi, Grangie? Ton modèle est une excellente idée. Et ça va booster le chiffre d'affaire. Avec cette mode d'écologie.."

Je tournai les talons, satisfaite. Mon projet était accepté. Qu'aurais je pus demandé de mieux?

"Au fait Grangie.. Il hésita un peu. C'est pas bien de ne pas répondre aux lettres.

-Zabini, ce n'est pas bien de ne pas prévenir denses absences, dis-je, tremblante."

.

"Professeur McGonnagal?"

Bordel de merde! Mais que foutait McGo devant chez moi, à quatre heures de l'aprem. J'avais passé onze ans à m'éloigner comme je le pouvais du monde magique, et voilà qu'il me retombait dessus en me disant "et BIM dans les dents". Comme on dit, chasser le naturel et il reviendra à l'allure d'une femme enceinte devant un fondant du chaudron.

Sans la moindre politesse, mon ancienne prof rentra dans mon salon et me fixa, l'air grave.

Elle n'avait aucunement changé. Le même chignon strict, à la différence qu'au lieu d'être poivre et sel, il arborait un blanc immaculé. Elle portait les mêmes lunettes carrées, sévère. Sa peau ridée s'ouvrait pour laisser la place à deux grands yeux bleus un peu globuleux, et ses lèvres pincées avaient la même expression qu'il y a onze ans.

"Madame Wea... miss Granger, votre fille est en danger, dit elle sans préambule.

-PARDON?! Hurlai je presque.

-Vous m'avez comprise.

-Mais, mais... Rose n'a pas d'ennemis! Elle ne connaît personne en dehors des Potter, des Weasley et de ma famille moldue!

-Elle a reçu deux lettres de menace. En deux jours. Elle me tendit deux morceaux de parchemins.

Ce que la texture du parchemin me manquait! Doux, soyeux, léger, agréable au toucher, tellement différent du papier qu'utilisent les moldus. Qu'est ce que j'aimais déballer les paquets de parchemins neufs, et sentir leur odeur fraîche envahir mes narines...

Bon, Hermione, arrête de délirer là. C'est du parchemin. Et ta fille est menacée.

C'est vraiment pas le moment.

Fronçant les sourcils, j'examinais les morceaux. Couleur crème très légèrement verte. Encre noir profond. Plume fine. Écriture penchée, soignée. Aristocrate.

Une fille de sixième ou septième année, peut être.

"Tu vas crever. Comme ta sang de bourbe de mère aurait du crever."

Ok... Fille de sixième ou septième année. Sang pure. sûrement de Serpentard.

Mon Dieu.

" Vous avez des suspects? Lançai je, la voix tremblante.

- Étant donné que personne ne sait que vous êtes la mère de Rose, et qu'en plus, elle l'a trouvé sur sa table de chevet, ce qui veut dire que c'est une fille de Gryffondor qui, consciemment ou non, a fait le coup, non, on ne sait pas."

Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé.

Mon Dieu.

"Et... Elle.. Elle va bien? Attendez, elle ma envoyé une lettre hier, elle ne m'en a pas parlé! "

La gêne envahit les traits de la directrice de Poudlard pendant une courte seconde.

"C'est Lily Potter qui nous en a fait part. Votre fille pense qu'il ne s'agit que de menaces en l'air.

Voilà. Je SAVAIS que je n'aurais pas du laisser Rose avec Harry autant de temps.

Il a déteint sur elle.

Ma fille allait m'entendre. Non mais. Des menaces en l'air. Ben voyons. Quelqu'un sachant que je suis sa mère ne peut lui vouloir que du mal, en envoyant ces mots.

"Votre demande pour le poste de professeur de métamorphose tient toujours?"

Tant pis pour Blaise. Je travaillerais avec lui par correspondance. Je ne POUVAIS PAS laisser ma fille.

"Bien évidemment Miss Granger.

-Parfait.

-Je dois vous informer que vous serez également directrice de Gryffondor. Je ne peux assurer cette fonction si vous arrivez.

-Encore mieux. "

Mon appartement sera dans la tour des Lions. Et juste au dessus de la bibliothèque.

Minerva McGonnagal tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers la poignée de la porte. Elle se retourna une dernière fois.

"L'Ordre du Phénix protégera votre enfant, Hermione."

.

Je dormis extrêmement mal. Le lendemain, je faillis hurler de peur dans la salle de bain.

Avant de le rendre compte que c'était mon reflet.

Aïe.

Bon, courage. Liste des choses à faire aujourd'hui:

- Faire ma malle.

- Aller acheter des manuels de métamorphose sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Demander à Zabini si je peux continuer à travailler avec lui mais par correspondance pour une durée indéterminée.

- Récupérer mes affaires dans mon bureau.

- Envoyer une beuglante à Rose.

Commençons par la malle.

Je plongeai dans les abysses de ma penderie. À la recherche de mes robes de sorcière. J'en avais cinq noirs, deux noirs avec un col argenté, et une bleu nuit. Parfait. Je les rapetissai d'un sort, et les rangeai dans l'énorme valise trônant au centre de la chambre.

Je fis subir le même traitement à mon matériel de potion, aux trois quarts de mes livres, et à quelques effets personnels comme mon peigne et ma brosse à dents.

.

C'est décidé, le blond vénitien ne me va pas du tout. De même que les yeux noirs et les cheveux lisses.

Les sorciers sont des gros pervers. Même si je me baladais avec un écriteau "28 ans, divorcée, un enfant" ils continueraient à siffler.

Bref.

Les programmes de métamorphose ne sont pas bien compliqués. Je pourrais même rajouter des extras. Pourquoi pas.

En attendant, retrouver le Chemin de Traverse et l'agitation sorcière, ça fait bizarre. Très, même.

Je suis étourdie par la foule. C'en est limite inquiétant. Je deviens asociale.

.

ROSE GRANGER!

COMMENT PEUX TU, MAIS COMMENT PEUX FAIRE COMME SINDE RIEN N'ÉTAIT. JE TE JURE QUE DES MON ARRIVÉE À POUDLARD, TU M'ENTENDRAS! ET JE NE PLAISANTE PAS. JE TE CONSEILLE TOUT DE SUITE D'ALLER APPRENDRE LE CHARME DU BOUCLIER.

TU AS INTÉRÊT À AVOIR DES ARGUMENTS EN BÉTON. QUE DIS JE, EN ACIER TREMPÉ!

Après dix minute à hurler par dessus une feuille de papier d'un rouge sanglant, je lançai le sort, satisfaite de ma tirade. Parfait. Un petit avant goût de la discussion qui nous attendait.

.

"Hermione!"

Leonna me sauta carrément dessus. Arg.

"Oui, c'est moi. Oui, mon projet a été accepté. Non, je n'ouvrirai aucune lettre.

-Rooh Hermione, t'es pas marrante.

-Bref. "

Je n'avais pas pris en compte Leonna dans mes projets. Je ne pouvais pas annoncer à mon amie, comme ça, que j'allais partir, parce qu'un psychopathe dangereux menaçait ma fille.

Quoi de plus normal, hein Hermione?

Après avoir aidé l'Élu a tuer un mage noir complètement taré, il est tout à fait normal, voyons, d'avoir la communauté Mangemorte sur le dos.

Quoi de plus banal?

.

Les miracles existent.

Non, je ne veux pas dire que le type menaçant ma fille a atterri du plafond, ligoté, avec un ticket cadeau voyage pour Azkaban autour du coup, non.

Ça aurait été trop beau.

Le téléphone de Léo a simplement sonné.

Mais elle est allée de barricader dans son bureau.

VICTOIRE!

Dans mon bureau, d'un coup de baguette je rangeai toutes mes affaires dans mon sac.

Et les enveloppes vertes aussi.

Je piquai un sprint mémorable, et arrivai, pantelante et haletante, devant la porte du patron.

.

Blaise Zabini m'accueillit en haussant un sourcil, surpris.

"J'ai des problèmes, lançai je sans préambule. Je... Je peux rester dans la société mais travailler par correspondance?

-Hein?

-S'il te plaît, implorai je presque (j'ai bien dit PRESQUE).

-Mais... pourquoi?

-T-t-t, Zabini, pas t'es affaires, l'imitai je.

-Ma mère sort avec Ulrich. C'est son dix huitième fiancé. Elle s'arrange pour lui piquer son fric.

-ET TU CAUTIONNES ÇA?

-J'ai jamais dit ça. Mais bon. C'est pas mes affaires. À ton tours."

Je pesais le pour et le contre. Zabini était -jusqu'à preuve du contraire- gentil. Et il pourrait peut être m'aider.

"Tu connais quelqu'un qui veut ma peau?"

C'est sortit tout seul. Trop tard.

"Euh, à peu près tous les sang purs. Une poignée de loup garous, deux ou trois vampires, et peut être même quelques géants, énuméra-t-il.

-Waw. Je suis célèbre, harangai je.

-Faut croire que oui. Pourquoi?"

Cette fois, je n'hésitai pas.

"Quelqu'un menace ma fille.

-T'as des ENFANTS?!

-Faut croire que oui, l'imitai je à nouveau.

-Granger, tu devrais sérieusement lire les lettres que t'as jamais ouvert, là.

-Mais COMMENT tu sais.

-Tu verra.

.

"Des menaces de mort? "

Harry n'était pas là, et je discutais avec Ginny de mes dernières aventures.

"D'après Zabini, les Mangemorts a vouloir ma peau se mesurent en tonnes.

-En route vers de nouveaux horizons, hein? "

Voilà ce que j'appréciais chez Gin. Elle ne s'apitoyait pas sur mon sort. Elle en parlait comme si j'allais participer à un quelconque événement sportif. Et ça faisait du bien.

Comme lorsque son frère est partie. Tout le monde me regardait comme si j'étais condamnée à me livrer de moi même aux Mangemorts, et Ginny relativisait les choses. Du coup, même si je cambriolais Gringotts -ah non, ça c'est déjà fait mais bon- elle réussirait à rendre la chose aussi infime et dérisoire que des créatures illégales dans la maison d'Hagrid. Cette fille a des pouvoirs magiques.

Elle me sourit, avant de lancer.

"Tu surveillera mes enfants aussi? Et Gideon Sparks -le petit ami de Lily. Histoire qu'Harry ne le démolisse pas à mains nues. Tu sais, il est adorable. Il est en deuxième année à Serdaigle. Il m'appelle Madame, me dit que ma fille est un petit ange tombé du ciel -mytho!- et que les cookies que j'ai envoyé à Lily sont à tomber par terre.

-Pas de problèmes! Dis je avec un sourire.

-Tu veux manger quoi? Lança-t-elle sans transition.

-Je ne vais pas abuser de ton hospitalité plus longtemps, tentai je de placer.

-Avec un fou dangereux qui te cherche? Pas question, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle me disait qu'il y aura probablement de la pluie demain.

-Bon, d'accord, je reste.

-Au fait, tu vas à Poudlard comment?

-Cheminette ou Portoloin.

-Beurk! Grimaça-t-elle.

-Comme tu dis...

-Je hais les transports magiques!"

Je laissai mes pensées vagabonder, serpentant dans les entrelacs or du papier peint.

"Tu sais que si tu avais entendu raison le premier septembre 1999, rien de tout cela ne se passerait? Dit elle à nouveau comme si elle parlait de météo.

-Je n'aurais jamais eu Rose, rétorquai je butée. Et puis, qu'est ce que t'en sais?

-Tu étais enceinte avant, continua-t-elle.

-Gin, s'il te plaît, murmurai je. On en a déjà parlé.

-Oui mais non.

-Cette phrase ne veut rien dire!

-Laisse moi en placer une! Bien, poursuivit elle après que j'aie poussé un profond soupir. Tu sais ce que j'en pense... -Et c'est justement pour ça que je veux pas en par...

-LAISSE MOI EN PLACER UNE, J'AI DIT! Bref. Tu es une quadruple buse. Avec supplément super-petit-ami-trop-canon-qui-t'attend.

-Ok...je crois que le syndrome des surnoms à rallonge devient grave. Et ce N'EST PAS mon petit ami!

-Qui T'ATTEND, J'AI DIT!"

Ginny était l'une des rares à savoir ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là.

Non, en fait, c'était la seule. De mon côté. Et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle s'est toujours opposée à la relation avec Ronald. Ça peut paraître puéril. Comme si elle se vengeait parce qu'il ne la pas laissée sortir avec Harry, au début. Mais non, c'était une décision très réfléchie. Elle a été la seule à comprendre qu'aucun avenir n'était envisageable pour son frère et moi. Elle avait compris des le début que lui et moi étions trop différent. Et surtout, que son frère, comme elle me l'a dit plus tard, n'était pas assez sensible pour que l'on puisse former un couple.

Je me demande si elle a des liens de parenté avec Trealawney.

Harry n'est pas rentré dîner. Nous avons donc mangé toutes le deux, nous nourrissant exclusivement de desserts gras et hyper saturés en glucose . Mort aux régimes, vives les aliments riches!

"Attaque Gluante! Brailla la rousse en m'envoyant un énorme projectile blanchâtre parsemé d'éclat rouges.

-Protego! Hurlai-je a mon tour."

Je vis la boule de yaourt à la fraise, 0% matières grasses, arômes naturelles, s'écraser sur mon bouclier, bombardant le placard à ma gauche.

"Coco-mangue de la mort!"

Ginny se baissa, esquivant de peu la masse peu ragoutante qui arrivait droit sur elle.

"ÉCLAIR MENTHE PISTACHE!"

Là, je reçu un gros machin complètement dégueulasse en pleine figure, m'aveuglant partiellement.

"Un soldat à terre! Temps mort", réussi je a articuler à travers la masse épaisse et collante, entre deux éclats de rire.

Je levais un bras verticalement, et y apposai, perpendiculairement, ma paume. D'un sort, je me débarbouillai, puis rangeai la cuisine avec Ginny.

Cuisine que nous avions transformé en champs de bataille, après que j'eus l'idée brillante de reconstituer la bataille de Poudlard, grandeur nature, avec du yaourt ensorcelé en guise d'armes. C'était grisant. Génial.

Ginny, essoufflée, me proposa un film.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes devant la télé. Harry ayant eu une éducation moldue, ils avaient chacun un téléphone, une voiture familiale - légèrement trafiquée, légèrement hein, mais chut- Ginny regardait Desparate Housewifes en préparant le dîner et elle est Harry regardaient les Experts ensemble le soir. Que de clichés. Ginny avait un lot incroyable de mp3 et utilisait les ordinateurs comme une pro. Arthur semblait lui avoir transmit son amour des inventions moldues. La mauvaise prononciation et la fascination pathologique en moins.

Vêtue de mon épais pyjama bleu pastel -j'avais pris le chemin de la résidence Potter avec ma malle- je tombai quasi instantanément dans un sommeil profond, un sommeil plein de trains rouges et de cheveux blonds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

"Ron, je t'ai dit de dégager.

-Mais jus...

-VA T'EN!"

Ok, ça avait l'air quand même violent...

"Gin, je veux juste te dire bonj...

-EH BAH PAS MOI.

-S'il te pl...

-VESPERTILIO FUROREM!"

Bon, ok, très violent.

Ron était passé voir sa sœur aujourd'hui. Mais comme j'étais la, Ginny avait essayait de le remballer gentiment. Mais il a persisté. Et la, Gin a lancé un Chauve-Furie tellement puissant qu'il a rebondi dans tout l'appartement.

Waw.

Derrière mon sortilège de désillusion, je vis les éclairs noirs marbrés de rouge rebondir sur les murs, brisant un miroir, forçant la serrure d'un coffret en marqueterie et explosant une fenêtre. Je me baissai de justesse, et failli éclater de rire. La situation était plutôt comique!

Le visage de Ginny et les oreilles de son frère étaient aussi flamboyants que leur cheveux, l'une de colère, l'autre de honte. Ginny brandissait sa baguette, terrifiante, alors Ronald opéra un demi tours en 3 secondes et détala comme un lapin.

Le rire clair de Ginny tinta à mes oreilles.

"T'es complètement malade, soufflai je.

-Je sais, je sais. Bon, je vais réparer les dégâts. Bouge pas", me menaça-t-elle presque, voyant que je lui emboitais le pas pour l'aider.

J'obtempérerai, convaincue par le sort cuisant qu'elle avait lancé il y a moins de 5 minutes. Je tenais quand même à la vie, malgré tout. J'allumai la télé, et tombai sur un match de Quiditch.

Sous l'égide d'Arthur Weasley, le ministère avait enfin accepté de commercialiser des télévisions sorcières. La technologie moldue avait été en grande partie conservée, et des chaînes sorcières étaient diffusées partout dans le monde. Je zappai, peu intéressée par le célèbre sport, et trouvai un documentaire sur les vampires et leurs dérivés.

"Les veelas sont des créatures étranges, disait la présentatrice, une femme grande et mince portant une élégante robe de sorcière rouge foncé et ses cheveux retenus en un chignon décontracté. Nous pensons qu'il descendent des vampires, ou peut être des nymphes. Les vampires parce qu'ils mordent les humains, et les nymphes pour leur incroyable beauté. Forts, puissants physiquement et magiquement, ces créatures, reconnues humaines par le ministère, sont toutefois abattues par un chagrin si forts qu'ils en meurent à leur 17 ans, âge de la majorité sorcière, étouffés par un liquide verdâtre entrant dans la composition du Filtre d'Iseult -interdit en

1722, si ils ne...

-Hermione, dit Ginny, un poing sur la hanche, le ton dur. Faut qu'on parle."

À la main, elle tenait une feuille de parchemin, rectangulaire, pliée en deux. Écrite à l'encre verte et avec un sceau de...

Mince.

Ce fut le seul mot qui le vint à l'esprit. Le Chauve-Furie avait du ouvrir ma malle, et elle a vu les lettres. Mince, mince, mince, MINCE!

"Gin, je peux tout expli...

-Écoute Hermione, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser te morfondre, comme ça, alors que tu ne fais que des conneries?

-Ginny, s'il te plaît...

-Non, ça ne me plaît pas. Tu veux lire ce qu'il t'a écrit? Nan, je vais faire mieux. Je vais te le lire."

Elle s'approcha à grandes enjambées de moi, imposante et colérique. Elle se planta devant moi, alors que j'étais encore assise sur le canapé. La vue en contre plongée la rendait impressionnante. Menaçante.

"Hermione, commença-t-elle. Tu m'as fait promettre de ne plus t'en parler... "

Je fermai les yeux. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ça. C'était beaucoup trop dur. J'avais l'impression d'entendre sa voix à lui.

"Mais là, je t'écris. Ce qui est différent, et ne rompe pas ma promesse. Bref.

Tu dois penser que je suis un monstre fraîchement transformé. Et bien tu te trompe à moitié. Je le suis, certes. Mais depuis maintenant huit ans. Depuis mes onze ans.

Je me souviens, le premier septembre 1991. Tu étais tellement éblouissante. C'était toi qui consolait tes parents de la séparation, et pas l'inverse. Si jeune, tu étais déjà si forte.

Et lors de votre captivité au manoir. J'étais complètement tétanisé. Puis j'ai appelé Dobby. Je me sens tellement lâche de ne pas t'être venu en aide...

Je ne te veux pas simplement parce qu'un espèce de lien magique nous unis. Non. C'est beaucoup plus fort que ça.

Tu sais, tu as dis que tu ne me pardonnera jamais les sept années d'insultes.

Et bien, avant que ma nature ne se déclare, j'aimais une fille. Astoria Greengrass était le centre de mon monde. Et tout les jours, des qu'elle sortait de chez elle, je lui lançais des pierres. C'est étrange, comme preuve d'amour, n'est ce pas? Et bien, j'espère que tu as compris le lien.

Et pourtant, je l'aimais. Plus que tout. Et puisque tu m'a rejeté, je l'ai épousée.

Elle ne te ressemble pas. Elle m'agace. Elle m'ennuie, alors que tu es si fascinante. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Elle ne fait que tenir la chandelle. Je me sens vil de la comparer à toi tout le temps. De tromper ma faim et mes instincts avec elle.

Je suppose que toi aussi, tu as épousé Weasley. Tu ne te rend pas compte à quel point ça me rend triste. Et furieux. Mais je ne ferai rien. Pour toi.

Sois heureuse.

Drago Malfoy."

Le silence flotta pendant quelques secondes, puis Ginny dit, d'un calme effrayant:

"ça date de 2000. Tu gardés tous ça pour toi depuis tout ce temps?

-O-oui, bégayai je.

-Et tu fais quoi? Tu les lis en t'imaginant ta vie si tu n'avais pas fait la tête de mule? "

Je soupirai.

" je ne les ai jamais ouvertes.

-Quoi?

-Tu m'as entendue.

-Mais, mais...

-Ginny, comprends moi, dis je d'un ton ferme. Je.. J'aimais Ron. Il était tout pour moi. Mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon amant. Tout, absolument tout. Et puis, je détestais Malfoy. Alors tu vois."

Elle hocha la tête, contrite.

.

"4...3...2...GO!"

Le Portoloin -un peigne édenté- me tira désagréablement par le nombril. C'était horrible. Je fus ballotée dans tous les sens, faillis rendre tout ce que j'avais mangé et balancée avec une délicatesse quasiment négative sur le dur plancher du bureau directorial.

Charmant, l'accueil.

Je me levai, la tête bourdonnante, époussetai mes vêtements et fis face au professeur McGonnagal. Elle me dévisageait d'un air impénétrable.

-Bonjour, Miss Granger. Bienvenue à Poudlard. Vous aurez un appartement individuel, une salle de bain, le mot de passe est sur cette feuille, dit elle d'une traite en me tendant un morceau de parchemin. Bien. Vous prendrez vos repas à la table des professeurs. Marty, veuillez bien conduire Miss Granger a ses appartement."

Elle se retourna, et s'en alla. Waw.

Le soleil couchant dardait ses chauds rayons de fin de journée à l'ouest, et les arbres s'agitaient doucement au rythme de la brise.

"Marty est honorée de vous servir, Miss, dit l'elfe en sinclinant profondément. Marty est enchantée.

-Merci beaucoup, Marty...

-Miss a remercié Marty! Moss est quelqu'un au grand cœur. Marty va vous conduire chez vous", dit elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Je suivis donc la créature chétive et attachante dans les dédales de Poudlard, ce château que j'aimais tant. Arrivées à la tour de Gryffondor, au lieu de monter les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, elle bifurqua vers un couloir que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas remarqué. Elle prononça le mot de passe devant une statue absolument enchanteresse.

Elle était grande, de marbre crème. C'était une femme gras œuvre, vêtue d'une tunique à l'égyptienne, relevant élégamment une épaisse mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux. Le drapé de sa tenue descendait en vague vers ses chevilles, ornées de bracelets tressés. Ses épaules fines mais fières lui donnait un air tellement courageux mais également tellement fragile.

Elle avait un visage aliter. Des lèvres pulpeuses, des paumettes hautes et de grands yeux en amande. Son nez était droit et fin. Marty prononça le mot de passe de sa voix claire.

J'entrai dans ce qui allait être mon foyer pendant au moins un an. Spacieux, le salon comportait une cheminée où ronflait déjà un feu, un fauteuil et un canapé rouge trônaient devant, et sur tout un pan de mur...

Une bibliothèque!

Immense, pleine à craquer. Contenant principalement des livres sur la métamorphose. Avec tout ça, je pourrai bientôt me transformer en Animagus.

Wahouuuuuuuu!

Dans le mur de gauche, deux porte semblable s'alignaient, espacées d'environ un mètre cinquante. Je traversai la moquette crème moelleuse tapissant toute la pièce, et ouvrit la première.

Une pièce d'eau à la romaine me servait de salle de bain. Tout semblait sortir du département greco-latin d'un musée: la vasque ouvragée, le grand miroir, le sol de mosaïque, la douche sculptée... C'était magnifique.

La deuxième porte était ma chambre. Un lit à baldaquin King size se trouvait au milieu, accolé au mur du fond. La tapisserie rouge et or des murs était à elle seule une œuvre d'art. Elle représentait des arabesques, entrelacées, dans toutes les déclinaisons de rouge imaginables, où des fils d'or serpentaient. Un bureau complétait l'ameublement, avec une penderie incrustée dans le mur et une commode en noyer surmontée d'un miroir.

D'un coup de baguette, je rangeai mes affaires. Les vêtements dans la penderies, pliés au carré, les parchemins et plumes dans les tiroirs du bureau, les produits sur la commode. Je me vêtis de ma robe de sorcière bleu nuit, et descendait pour le dîner.

Les élèves n'étaient pas encore la. Quelques professeurs étaient déjà attablés. Je reconnu Hagrid, qui me fit clin d'œil, les professeurs Sinistra, Trealawney, Slughorn et Flitwik. Je m'installai à la place la plus externe.

Les quatre tables me faisant face de remplirent rapidement. Les élèves parlaient joyeusement, riaient, s'impatientaient car le dîner tardait à arriver.

À la manière de feu Dumbledore, le professeur McGonnagal frappa de sa petite cuiller sur son verre à pied, et attendit le silence.

"Bien, dit elle. Nous accueillons un nouveau professeur de métamorphose. J'espère que vous saurez lui témoigner le respect qu'elle mérite. Veuillez honorer votre devoir et souhaiter la bienvenue à Miss Granger. "

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre.

"Votre professeur de vol a du s'absenter pour quelques jour pour raisons personnelles. Il sera de retour demain dans la soirée. Bien, bon appétit!"

Les plats apparurent sur la table, appétissants, dégageant un doux fumet. Mourant littéralement de faim, je m'attelai également à vider méthodiquement mon assiette. Je devais manger comme une morfale.

Il y avait du rôti de bœuf, des petits pois et des pommes de terre, des haricots, de la viande grillée et des crudités. Sans oublier le dessert. Il y avait plusieurs type de tartes, du moelleux au chocolat nappés d'une sauce miroitante, du pudding et une énorme coupe de fruit. J'allais sérieusement devoir me mettre au sport après.

Je suis le genre de personne capable de manger sans le moindre sentiment de faim. Je pouvais engloutir des tonnes de nourriture. À croire que j'avais attrapé les gènes Weasley. Et comme je n'étais plus une adolescente, je me dépensais moins. Ce qui fait qu'avec de la nourriture pareille, j'allais devoir faire de l'exercice. Et vite.

Je rejoignis la tour des Lions à la fin du repas. J'allais devoir parler à Rose. Je l'interceptai au pied des escaliers.

"Jeune fille, commençai je sévèrement.

-Maman...

-Quoi? Tu te fais menacer, tu m'envoies une lettre et tu ne m'en parles MÊME PAS? Tu t'imagines ce que je serais devenue sans toi? Je deviendrais folle! Tu dois une fière chandelle à Lily. Aller, viens! "Dis je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Je la serrais avec force.

"Ne me refais plus jamais ça."

Je sais. Je ne suis pas très autoritaire, comme mère.

.

La nuit tombait sur le parc de Poudlard.

Durant ma scolarité, je ne pouvais faire ce genre de choses. Comme me balader dans l'immense parc herbeux en pleine nuit. Tout d'abord, il y avait mon respect quasi religieux du règlement. Ensuite, les trois dernières années, la menace du Lord noir. Se promener seul la nuit était synonyme d'attaques potentielles de Mangemorts. Mais la, plus aucune ombre menaçante ne planait au dessus de ma tête. Du moins, directement. Parce que j'étais de nouveau en danger. À croire que j'étais née pour servir de chair à canon. Si ça se trouve, je suis une martyre s'étant trompée de siècle. Toujours est il que la promenade était agréable. En mon statut de professeur, je devais faire certaines choses, et les rondes en faisaient partie. Je marchais en direction des serres, vers la Forêt Interdite. Ça a toujours été l'un de mes endroits préférés.

La, le sol herbeux formait un talus, une douce pente moelleuse remontant vers les serres, qui étaient à elles seules des petits bijoux. Elles n'avaient pas un toit arrondi ou en forme de dôme, comme dans les serres "modernes". Leurs toitures étaient triangulaires, et le verre composant toute la structure filtrait la lumière et paraissait être d'un doux vert, extrêmement clair. Le fer forgé solidifiant le bâtiment formait des arabesques fantasques et pourtant scrupuleusement symétriques. On voyait se dessiner, d'un noir de jais tranchant sur le verre, des fleurs, des branchages, des feuilles...

À l'intérieur, on pouvait apercevoir les pots de terre cuite, soigneusement rangés sur les rayonnages de bois, débordants d'une végétation étrange et odorante, les plantes grimpantes gracieusement inclinées depuis la toiture, et même des petites fleurs de mandragore, rouges et toutes jeunes, et près d'elles, les célèbres caches oreilles bleus et roses.

C'était ça, la magie de Poudlard. C'était le fait que même les choses les plus simples vous inspiraient, vous donnaient à réfléchir, à méditer, ou simplement à admirer. C'était une notion que les moldus avaient appris à occulter, le fait de contempler une chose et que, tout à coup, le cœur se serre et la gorge se parchemine. Les moldus, et même les sorciers, ne faisaient plus attention à ce qui les entouraient.

Quand j'étais petite, j'habitais avec mes parents dans une chouette banlieue de Londres. Des petits pavillons proprets, des familles respectables et de belles pelouses vertes. J'allais à l'école à pied. Et un jour, mon grand père maternel m'a accompagnée. J'avançais tête baissée, craignant d'arriver en retard. Et tout à coup, mon grand père, mon grand père s'est arrêté, et a dit:

"Tu as vu, cet arbre la bas? Eh bien, je te le montre pour que chaque matin, maintenant, tu le vois".

Du haut de mes neuf ans, j'avais compris que mon grand père ne parlait pas uniquement de l'imposant marronnier. Il parlait de toute chose méritant d'être vue.

Et depuis, pour moi, tout méritait d'être vu. Un peu comme un aveugle qui venait de recouvrir la vue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 (indice: Quiditch)

Mais, mais c'est quoi, cette overdose de rouge?

Et puis, je me rappelai tout: les lettres de menace, Rose, Poudlard.

Ah ok. D'accord.

Bref, après un brin de toilette, je vis une note volante venir vers moi.

"Hermione, je m'occupe des cours de première année Gryffondor Serdaigle. Comme ça, ça ne sera pas gênant pour vous et votre fille."

Je griffonnai un rapide "merci" avant de me préparer pour mon premier cours. Et pas des plus faciles. Gryffondor Serpentard. Cinquième année.

Ciel, aidez moi.

Je me rappelais de MA cinquième année. Un vrai désastre. Un prof incompétent, un Harry bafoué, des cours clandestins, des décrets sans queue ni tête.

Et, en fin d'année, le département des mystères, la prophétie, la mort de Sirius.

Gryffondor Serpentard. Ça promettait d'être explosif.

Vêtue de ma robe noir, une besace de cuir de la même couleur sur l'épaule, un chignon lâche, et des livres sous le bras, je me dirigeai vers la salle de métamorphose, nouvellement aménagée, apparemment. Ce n'était pas la salle de McGonnagal.

Les murs en pierre blanche disparaissaient partiellement sous les dessins, croquis et schéma de transformations humaines et animales. Au fond, un tableau noir fraîchement lavé attendait les inscriptions qui allaient le rendre blanchâtre et poussiéreux. Un lustre de bois, orné de cristal et d'or, était accroché au centre du plafond. Les petites sculptures dorées représentait des aigles en plein envol. Il était très beau. Un cerceau de bois foncé constituait la base, et des bougies étaient fixées aux embouts dorés. Des chaînes du même métal, se rejoignant en un point central unique, où une corde épaisse terminait le chemin vers le plafond. Des petits losanges de cristal taillés étaient parsemés, fantasques mais symétriques dans leurs emplacements. Le sol était dallé d'un damier noir et blanc, et devant le bureau professoral s'alignaient les pupitres des élèves.

Ceux ci ne tardaient pas à entrer. Les garçons étaient grands et dégingandés, en pleine poussée de croissance. Les filles, coiffées au carré, habillées au carré, maquillées au carré. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir été comme ça.

"Bonjour, dis je avec un sourire une fois que chacun fut installé. Je suis Hermione Granger, votre nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, comme vous en a informé Madame la Directrice hier soir. Cette année, nous transformerons des objets en d'autres objets, des objets en animaux et inversement, et pourquoi pas, en fin d'année, nous nous attèlerons à la métamorphose humaine. Des questions?

-Professeur, dit une fille de Gryffondor, petite, blonde, et le visage constellé de tâches de son, comment ce fait il qu'Harry Potter soit revenu vivant de la Forêt Interdite, le jour de...

-Bon, quiconque voulant me poser une question de ce type peut l'oublier. Je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de la Guerre."

Certains affichèrent des mines renfrognées, preuve qu'ils avaient projeté de l'assaillir de questions. Non mais qu'ils aillent rêver.

La guerre a été le centre de ma vie pendant huit ans. J'ai eu tant de mal à me reconstruire. Essayer d'occulter que j'avais du sang sur les mains. Essayer d'oublier que j'avais causé la mort de milliers de personnes. Mangemorts ou pas, n'avons nous tous pas le droit de vivre? Parce que l'idéologie de Voldemort n'était sûrement pas la meilleure pour moi, mais peut être que pour eux, c'était la réalisation d'un rêve. Peut être. Pouvons nous être inhumains, si par essence même, nous sommes tous humains? La guerre a été dure pour tous. Pour les sorciers, les moldus, les gobelins, les elfes, les centaures, et peut être même pour les Pitiponks, les Chaporouges et les botrucs de la Forêt Interdite. Nous avons tous combattu. Nous avons tous du affronter des choses beaucoup trop grandes pour nous. Un peu comme lors de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. C'est exactement la même chose. Un type pas bien dans sa tête qui veut faire croire que certains sont supérieurs par leur naissance. Les Ariens, les Sangs purs. Les Sémites, les Sangs de bourbe. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Je secouai la tête, revenant dans mon cours.

"Aujourd'hui, pour que je sois pas trop... Barbante des le début, on va faire du travail de groupe, dis je en passant dans les rangs, distribuant des cartons pour chaque groupe de quatre. Vous êtes vingt, ce qui fera un petit concours entre vous. Je vous laisse découvrir le contenu des boîtes."

J'avais disposé pour chaque groupe des feuilles multicolores, des cailloux et des éclats de verre.

"Alors, le but est de réaliser l'assemblage le plus original possible. Contraintes: si vous transformée le matériel de base -et vous allez le faire- il faut que ce soit le même matériau. Et il faut au minimum deux objets mouvants. "

Des murmures envahissaient déjà la pièce, faisant fuser les idées. Je fus assez fière. Mon premier cours avait du succès.

Je m'assis à mon bureau, avec un épais ouvrage sur la métamorphose humaine. Chapitre sur les Animagus. Depuis ma première année, je suis passionnée de cette forme de magie. La possibilité de se transformer en un animal tout en gardant ses facultés de réflexion me fascinait. Ça, et la métamorphomagie. Mais je savais mes chances de devenir métamorphomage, comme Nymphadora Tonks, très minces.

Mais pourquoi pas essayer?

Après une heure, le temps imparti s'était écoulé. Je passai dans les rangs, admirant les résultats.

Le premier groupe avait construit une petite lagune, où les pierres, dupliquées, flottaient sur du papier bleu océan. Des petites sirènes plongeaient et éclataient de rire. Leurs nageoires et leur chevelure étaient de verre colorés, et le haut de leur corps de pierre blanche. Le second groupe, exclusivement masculin, avait reconstitué un match de Quiditch avec beaucoup de réalisme. Les joueurs en pierre, portant les couleurs des Canons de Chudley et des Frelons de Wimbourne voletaient, se passant le Souafle. Dans les gradins, une foule un peu difforme se contorsionnait. Le Souafle passa dans l'un des buts des Canons, et les supporters des Frelons se levèrent, acclamant leur équipe. Le troisième groupe avait par contre réalisé une sculpture toute en délicatesse. Un champ de fleurs en papier tapissait leur pupitre, et des petits insectes, extrêmement réalistes, bourdonnaient paresseusement par dessus. Très simple et très beau. Les quatrième et cinquième groupes avaient uni leurs forces, et avaient réalisé le château de Poudlard, entouré du parc et de la Forêt, dans les moindres détails. Impressionnant.

Je les félicitai tous, c'était vraiment bien.

.

"Hermione, j'ai reçu ta lettre. J'ai dépêché une équipe d'aurors dessus. Ne t'inquiète pas. On va trouver la pourriture qui menace ta fille. "

L'enquête était donc lancée.

Je remerciai intérieurement Harry. Bien que son besoin de tout protéger autour de lui était pathologique et maladif, c'était rassurant de voir que quelqu'un tenait à moi.

Oui, on allait retrouver cette pourriture. Ensuite, elle paiera cher d'avoir osé roder dans le dortoir de ma fille. Très cher.

.

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était toujours aussi impressionnante. Vaste, poussiéreuse, et jonchée d'un savoir immémorial. Mon petit havre de paix. Je sélectionnai quelques livres, et allai m'installer dans le parc. Après avoir conjuré un sandwich, je m'installai sous un arbre, en tailleur. Il faisait déjà frais, en ce début de septembre, et la brise de l'automne commençant soufflait avec douceur sur le parc, faisant danser les milliers de brins d'herbe. L'arbre auquel j'étais adossée, un imposant chêne près du lac noir, bruissait harmonieusement.

"Hermione?"

Le visage pâle, lunatique, de grands yeux gris bleu...

"Neville! Comment vas tu? (haha, je vous ai eu), stupéfaite de le voir ici.

-Bien, merci, répondit il.

-Alors, tu fais quoi de beau à Poudlard?

-Chourave me transmet les rênes du cours de botaniques. Une sorte de passation.

-Oh, pourtant, le professeur McGonnagal ne m'a pas..

-Tu es Hermione Granger. Tu n'as plus besoin de faire tes preuves.

-Mais...

-Hermione, je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'image que les gens ont de toi, mais c'est comme ça. Et puis, au delà de l'héroïne de guerre, tu es la sorcière la plus douée de notre promo. Alors, tu lis quoi?"

-L'essence d'Ovide. Un livre sur la métamorphose humaine. Il est vraiment bien.

-Et très épais! Ria-t-il.

-Ouais, raconte! On ne s'est pas vu depuis des lustres!"

Il s'assit près de moi.

"Oh eh bien, après la Guerre, j'ai emménagé avec Luna. On est mariés, compléta-t-il fièrement. On a un garçon, Matt. Regarde", dit il en me tendant une petite photo sortie de sa poche.

Le garçonnet était encore un petit bébé, adorable, avec des fossettes et des globes oculaires immenses, sans doute héritage maternel. Il avait des cheveux du même blond que Luna, mais les traits de son visage et la courbure de son nez rappelaient inévitablement Neville. Il affichait un grand sourire, dévoilant de petites dents de lait toutes blanches, et ses yeux brillaient. Il faisait un petit coucou de la main au photographe.

"Il est adorable.

-Il a deux ans. Il babille, parle presque comme un grand. C'est ma plus grande fierté. J'espère juste qu'il sera plus doué que moi en potions.

-Et comment va Luna?

-Toujours aussi rêveuse. Aussi merveilleuse. La Terre est un jardin de roses, pour elle. Il marqua une pose. Tu sais, reprit il, j'avais peur que la Guerre ne lui enlève son innocence. C'est quelque chose d'a part entière, chez elle. Comme ta vivacité. Et le courage d'Harry. Et toi, tu deviens quoi?

-Et bien, j'ai une fille. Tu as du la voir, éludai je. Rose Granger.

-Oh, oui. Cette petite a du potentiel. Comme sa maman. Elle est très vive. Elle a reconnu toutes les plantes au premier cours. Même Sinistra est impressionnée. Slughorn veut l'inclure dans son club. "

Nous avons discuté de nos domaines respectifs pendant tout l'après midi. Je n'avais cours que le matin, ce jour la. La compagnie de Neville était agréable. Il avait dépassé son manque de confiance en lui même, et affichait une assurance certaine. Il parlait sans hésitations, sans lapsus, sans avoir peur. Il paraissait vraiment passionné de botanique, parlait des mandragores de de la branchiflore comme si c'était la solution même de tous les problèmes de l'humanité.

"Au fait, lança-t-il après un petit silence. Mes parents sont guéris."

Le sort d'Alice et Frank Londubat m'a toujours touchée. Ils ne méritaient pas ce qui leur était arrivé. Mais entendre Neville parler de ses parents me rappelait mes parents.

Depuis mes onzes ans, depuis précisément le trente juin 1991, jour où j'avais reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, mes parents se désintéressaient de moi, et reportaient tout sur ma grande sœur.

Harmony Granger était mon aînée de trois ans. Elle était tout mon contraire. Ouverte, sûre d'elle, ambitieuse. Et physiquement aussi. Elle avait des cheveux lisses, elle était grande, plantureuse, et me méprisait ostensiblement. Aussi, lors de la révélation de la nature sorcière, je me noyais dans la lecture, dans les grimoires les plus épais et les plus répulsifs de Fleury et Bott, essayant d'en apprendre le plus pour épater mes parents. Comme lorsque j'étais petite et qu'ils avaient des étoiles pleins les yeux lorsque je leur jouais un nouveau morceau de piano.

Mais c'était trop tard. Ils s'en fichaient complètement de moi. Et ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre que je les avais envoyé en Australie pour leur bien. Pour les protéger. Et ils m'en voulaient encore plus d'être ce que je suis. D'être différente.

.

Le brouhaha de la grande salle m'assailli à la seconde même où je mis les pieds dedans. Ayant simplement déjeuné d'un

sandwich, je mourrais faim. Comme la veille au soir, l'ambiance festive régnant dans la salle me réchauffa le cœur. Le plafond enchanté affichait un ciel nuageux, ténébreux, les quelques étoiles scintillantes brillant sur le velours noir d'encre de la voûte nocturne, une fine pluie glacée tombant sans nous atteindre. Quelqu'un reversa un encrier à la table de Serdaigle, s'attirant l'exclamation indignée de la fille qui avait reçu l'encre sur sa jupe.

La Grande Salle a été redécorée, après la Guerre. Ayant servi de morgue et d'infirmerie en même temps pendant deux semaines, et en partie démolie par les Mangemorts, elle arborait à présent une déco toute neuve. Les quatre tables n'avait pas bougé, mais une immense baie vitrée s'étirait sur tout le mur adjacent à la table de Gryffondor. Les sculptures de ce même mur paraissaient beaucoup plus récentes par rapports aux autres, et au lieu de représenter gargouilles, dragons et calamar géant, de gracieuses muses de marbre surveillaient de leurs grands yeux de biches les élèves affamés devant elles. Une partie des arcades soutenant le plafond magique semblaient également plus récentes, et le maléfice du plafond lui même a été refait.

Les plats arrivèrent devant nous, et je me mis à manger avec appétit et délectation. Un de ces quatre, j'irai voir les elfes dans les cuisines enfumées et sentant délicieusement bon.

Un retardataire poussa les lourdes portes, et s'avança. Il était grand de taille, trop grand pour un élève, plutôt massif. Le professeur McGonnagal le salua d'un hochement de tête. L'inconnu était vêtu d'une longue cape, le couvrant de la tête au pied, sans doute pour le protéger de l'averse. L'homme s'approcha de la table et s'assit à la seule place vide. Personne ne lui avait prêté attention, à part moi. Il ôta sa cape, la suspendit sur le dossier de sa chaise, révélant des cheveux flavescents. Il se tourna vers moi, sourcils froncés mais néanmoins souriant timidement. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé un tel sourire sur ce visage.

Le professeur de vol de Poudlard, absent pendant quelques jours pour raisons personnelles, n'était autre que Drago Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Mon Dieu.

BORDEL DE MERDE.

POURQUOI?

Je suis la fille la moins chanceuse de la planète. Allons, ne me prenez pas pour une défaitiste. Récapitulons simplement:

-Mes parents ne m'aiment pas.

-J'ai passé les trois quarts de la vie à combattre des ordures de la pire espèce.

-J'ai été lâchement abandonnée par la seule personne que j'aimais plus que tout.

Et la, comme ça, mon pire cauchemar se permettait de s'incruster dans ma vie. NON MAIS DE QUEL DROIT?! Calme toi Hermione, pense aux enfants qui meurent de faim en Afrique. Eux ils sont malheureux. Toi, tu as tout ce que... BORDEL, POURQUOI MOI? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal? Hein? Elle est ou? La caméra, qu'on en finisse?

Mais non. Je ne suis pas sur le tournage d'une de ces stupides caméras cachées. Sauf si ma vie entière en est une. Mais quel monde si beau...

Je me levai de table, en courant, sous le regard interloqué de la fouine. Pff. Si il croit qu'il va me consoler avec quelques phrases tellement clichées qu'elles sont illégales et m'embrasser sous la pluie, il se met le doigt dans l'oeil. Et la baguette aussi.

Abruti.

Je cours, je cours à m'en arracher les mollets. J'ai envie de disparaître bien profondément sous terre. J'ai envie que cette pluie me dissolve et qu'elle m'emporte, me divise, molécule par molécule, jusqu'à ce que je n'existe plus. Je me réfugie sous ma couette, tremblante, parcourue de frissons et de sueurs froides.

Ce malade a très bien pu envoyer Lavande à Ron et faire boire de l'Amortentia à Ron. Pour nous séparer. Et qu'il ait la voie libre. Et il a très bien pu menacer ma fille, pour que je vienne à Poudlard. Il en est parfaitement capable.

Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours.

Le sommeil m'emporta, et je ne m'en redis même pas compte.

.

Le matin, je sorti de la chambre comme une voleuse pour donner cours. Je n'aurais pas dédaigné la cape d'Ignorus Peverell.

Je rasai les murs jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose. Des deuxièmes années, Serdaigle Poufsouffle. Super. Je leur expliquai en quelques phrases le principe du sort du jour, et attendis, dans un état second, la fin du cours. Fin qui se fit attendre. Le cours me semble durer aussi longtemps que la vie de Nicolas Flamel.

À midi aussi j'évitai la Grande Salle, en profitant pour dire bonjour aux elfes.

"Miss Granger!

-Dobby? Winky?"

C'était bel et bien eux. Avec quelques débuts de cheveux blancs. Ils me fixaient, de leurs yeux globuleux de la taille de balles de tennis, comme si j'étais Harry Potter en personne, ce qui n'était pas peut dire, en connaissant Dobby.

"Comment vous allez?

-Bien, nous remercions Miss de s'en soucier. Miss ne voudrait elle pas manger en notre humble compagnie? Me proposa-t-il, timide.

-Avec joie!"

Ce fut agréable. Dobby était toujours aussi gentil, et Winky ne buvait plus de Bierraubeure comme une alcoolique en stade final. Ce qui améliorait son humeur de façon très positive. Nous mangeâmes du poisson grillé accompagné de légumes, et une quantité astronomique de dessert. Tous les elfes, aussi bien ceux qui me connaissant du temps de ma scolarité que les autres.

.

Je posai un énième livre sur la table, excédée. Il y avait des milliers, que dis je, des milliards d'informations sur la manière de reconnaître un sort ou de l'associer à une baguette, et donc un sorcier. Mais rien, absolument rien sur l'identification d'une écriture ou de trucs dans ce genre.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains.

Pendant toute ma scolarité, j'ai fait des recherches dans cette bibliothèque. Pour des dissertations, pour ma culture générale, pour la quête d'Harry contre Voldemort. Mais jamais, jamais elle ne m'a fait défaut.

Et la, ne pas trouver solution ici, c'est comme... C'est comme si une fidèle amie m'abandonnait. C'est comme si une construction que l'on pensait solide et sans dangers s'effondrait.

C'est dans cette état d'esprit tellement joyeux que je m'engageai vers ma salle.

Explications: j'avais minutieusement examiné la lettre que Rose a reçu. À part ce que j'ai pu conclure en l'observant, la magie ne m'a rien appris. C'était frustrant à un point imaginable.

Pendant la Guerre, j'ai perdu trop de proches. Des fois, je regrette même la mort des jumelles Patil, bien que je n'apreciai que moyennement cess deux dindes gloussantes. Dans le dortoir des Lionnes, lorsque Parvati et... Et la nettoyeuse professionnelle d'amygdales potinaient. Mais elle a été une aide dans la guerre, quand l'ambiance morbide du Square devenait invivable et qu'elle détendait l'atmosphère de ses occupations triviales.

Et puis, il y avait l'instinct maternel. Cet amour si puissant qu'il peut vous conduire à la mort, comme Lily Evans, pour la protection de ce petit être pour lequel on éprouve tant de choses.

.

Rose descendait les escaliers fous, riant avec un garçon qui devait faire au moins deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

"Oh, salut maman, m'apostropha-t-elle.

-Salut Rose. "

Le garçon se racla la gorge.

"Bonjour, professeur. Scorpius", dit il en me tednant la main.

Je la serrai, à des miles de la.

Devant moi se tenait le fils de Malfoy. Celui la même qui m'insultait à chaque détour de couloir, il y a onze ans.

Et pourtant, il était la, à côté de ma fille, riant aux éclats. Son père ne riait jamais aux éclats. Et, en le regardant, je remarquait l'écusson rouge et or sur son torse.

Un Malfoy à Gryffondor. On aura tout vu. Dois je m'attendre à voir débarquer une gentille Dollores Ombrage et un Voldemort altruiste, maintenant?

Mais en l'observant attentivement, je vis qu'il était différent. Dans son visage, si douloureusement semblable à celui de son père, on voyait une lumière interne irradier, lumière faite de gentillesse et d'innocence.

Il méritait sa chance.

"À plus tard, les enfants!" Lançai je en m'éloignant.

Scorpius Malfoy m'intriguait. Mais m'intriguait sérieusement.

D'abord, il était à Gryffondor. Ensuite, il parlait à ma fille. Fille d'une Sang de bourbe. C'était pas prohibé, ça, chez les Malfoy? Et puis, cette espèce d'aura de... Pureté qui se dégageait de lui. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec cette manie du sang. Mais c'était le genre de personne qui vous inspirait confiance sur le coup. Le genre de personne qui semble n'être atteint par rien dans sa bulle de bonheur. Et il avait l'air vraiment heureux, près de Rose.

Mais une question traversa mon esprit. Une question dérangeante. Et si Scorpius Malfoy était comme son père? Pas dans le sens méchant, genre de même nature. Et si Scorpius Malfoy attendait de Rose ce que son père attendait de moi?

Je décidai de ne pas m'en mêler. C'était à Rose de voir ce qu'elle voulait. Je n'allais pas lui imposer mes choix. Et puis elle et Scorpius sont bien trop jeunes pour ce genre de...relation.

.

Je me glissai silencieusement le long des livres scrupuleusement alignés par ordre alphabétique. Rasant les murs comme une voleuse, je tentai d'échapper à mon traqueur.

"Tu ne vas pas le fuir toute ta vie, quand même."

Raté.

"On va s'assoir? Proposa-t-il

-Puisque tu m'en laisse tellement le choix, allons-y", soupirai je.

La bibliothèque était complètement vide. On entendait les mouches voler. Il me tendit la main, main que je dédaignai pour aller m'assoir de moi même comme une grande. Il la passa dans ses cheveux soyeux et brillant.

"Alors, impressionnante, ta fille.

-Merci, dis je, sincère.

-Elle te ressemble, répondit il. C'est agréable de l'avoir en élève. Elle est plutôt douée, sur un bal...

-Alors la, tu t approches à moins d'un mètre de ma fille Malfoy, dis je me levant, index pointé sur lui, je te prive de tout moyen de perpétuer la lignée Malfoy.

-Trop tard, ria-t-il. Et puis, c'est pas ta fille que je veux, lança-t-il, suggestif, un sourcil haussé.

-Arrête de parler de moi comme si j'étais un morceau de viande", grommelai-je en me rasseyant.

J'aurai voulu me lever. Me lever et partir. Partir loin. Très loin. Et, de préférence dans un endroit pu je croiserai plus jamais ces prunelles tellement déstabilisantes. Mais je n'y arrivai pas. À me lever. Figée sur place par ses deux cratères d'argent en fusion. Ses deux cratères qui menaçait de m'embraser vive.

"Tu as une tâche d'encre sur le bras... "Dis je.

Déjà, mes doigts allèrent instinctivement remonter sa manche, comme pour effacer la salissure gris foncé qui déparait sa peau diaphane. Il frissonna à mon contact, et le sang pulsa plus vite sur ses veines bleues, parfaitement visible, sillonnant ses muscles saillants. Drago Malfoy avait une musculature fine et noueuse, pas comme un haltérophile, comme ces acteurs moldus qui faisaient fondre toutes les filles de leurs tablettes de chocolat en béton. Il était plutôt taillé comme un sprinter. Ou un danseur. Oui, un danseur. Il était gracieux, même immobile, et son port de tête altier était très impressionnant. Je poussai un hoquet de surprise, effrayée, en découvrant ce que j'avais pris pour une simple tâche. La marque des ténèbres s'étirait sur presque toute la longueur de son avant bras, sombre et terrifiante. Elle semblait plus décolorée que ce que j'avais vu sur d'autres Mangemorts, par endroit presque blanche. Le tatouage, après tout ce temps, me terrifiant toujours autant. Je sentis quelque chose se glisser sous mon menton, le remontant avec une douceur indescriptible.

"C'est une partie de ce que je suis. Je SUIS comme ça, au fond. Je... J'essaye d'être meilleur, mais c'est difficile.

-Tu me suis depuis la tour d'astronomie pour me montrer ça?" Réussi je a articuler.

On s'est dévisagé pendant un long moment. Tandis que lui me transperçait, moi, timide, je laissai mon regard se balader sur son visage si fin. Tout d'abord, sa mâchoire contractée, dure,inébranlable. Puis son nez fin. Aquilin, parfait. Et son petit grain de beauté sur la paumette droite, puis la paumette en question, puis l'autre. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés, les cernes mauves sous ses yeux, yeux que j'évitai sciemment de croiser. Enfin, son front sillonnée d'une interrogation informulée, et ses cheveux.

Je détestais ce genre de situations. On vous mettait devant un choix quasiment infaisable. La, je devais déterminer si Drago Malfoy était quelqu'un de bien ou pas. Et le choix était beaucoup moins simple qu'il en avait l'air. Je soupirai.

Ses cheveux étaient à eux seuls une œuvre d'art. Des cheveux tissés dans la soie la plus fine, la plus brillante. Des cheveux enrobé d'un or platiné indescriptible. Tellement loin de la chose informe brune que la génétique m'avait légué pour couvrir mon cuir chevelu.

Comme avec son bras plus tôt, mes doigts se portèrent d'eux même à cette chevelure flavescente, opalescente. Chevelure que je sentis douce sous mes doigts, que j'essayais d'effleurer le plus légèrement possible, craignant de la rompre comme lorsque l'on chasse la toile d'une araignée d'un coup de main. C'était étrange. Grisant. Fascinant. Ron n'avait pas les cheveux aussi doux. Ni aussi clairs. Et les siens faisaient mal aux yeux, lorsque malencontreusement, un rayon solaire croisait leur route. Alors que ceux de Drago brillait avec douceur, réfléchissant les rayons de l'astre de vie. Il semblait lui même l'incarnation du soleil. Grand, protecteur, mais tellement dangereux, quand on n'y faisait pas attention. À trop contempler le soleil, on finit par se brûler la rétine.

Il me regarda soudain droit dans yeux, alors que mes doigts le caressaient encore tendrement, inspira profondément et se leva.

"Je...je dois y aller. À...plus tard."

Et il s'en alla. Me laissant en plan.

Ma première pensée fut "mais quel galanterie!".

Et la seconde fut lorsque je me rappelai les besoins de son...sa nature.

Je l'avais échappée belle. Et j'avais moi même provoqué la situation.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains, les coudes sur la table et presque entièrement vautrée dessus. Très élégant. Mais dans QUELLE situation complètement tordue m'étais je encore fourrée.

.

"Si nous sommes tous réunis ici, c'est pour...

-Assez blablaté, coupa violemment Fol Œil, interrompant une Minerva McGonnagal interloquée.

-Bon, reprit elle après avoir fusillé l'auror du regard. Rose Granger est en danger, débrouillez vous pour trouver celui qui lui veut du mal. Quelqu'un peut nous faire part de quelque chose?" abrégea-t-elle, récoltant un sourire narquois de la part de l'homme à la jambe de bois.

Nous étions une petite dizaine dans la salle sur demande. Maugrey, ronchonnant dans un coin comme à son habitude à propos du manque de vigilance et de méfiance dans ses troupes, Harry, que je plaignis vraiment de devoir travailler avec le vieil auror expérimenté mais ô combien grincheux, McGonnaga, parée de son incontournable chignon de ballerine, sérieux et sévère et Tonks, arborant fièrement une chevelure frisée et couleur cerise ainsi que des yeux violets très exotiques étaient ceux que je connaissais. Les autres faisaient partie de l'équipe de mon meilleur ami.

Celui ci lança.

"Il est possible que l'élève, si c'en est un, qui a déposé la lettre dans le dortoir des premières années de Gryffondor aie agi contre sa volonté.

-Mais quel perspicacité, Potter, grinça de nouveau Fol Œil, recevant à nouveau un regard made un Antartic de la sévère directrice.

-Bon, intervins je, peu enthousiaste à les voir se découper en morceaux devant moi, bien que ça pourrait être extrêmement drôle, mais il s'agissait après tout de la vie de ma fille. Quelqu'un a une autre idée?

-C'est peut être le fils ou la fille d'anciens Mangemorts, suggéra une petite rousse de l'équipe d'Harry.

-Et il aurai eu le mot de passe de la salle de Gryffondor comment?

-Maugrey! Le rappela à l'ordre la directrice. Tous les fils de Mangemorts ne sont pas forcément à Serpentard!

-Une fille. C'est forcément une fille. "

Tous le monde me fixa, étonné.

"Harry, poursuivis je, tu te souviens quand toi et (je déglutis péniblement) Ron avaient essayé de rentrer dans les dortoirs des filles? Le charme protégeant les escaliers est très puissant. Il a été jeté par Rowena Serdaigle elle même, pour protéger les jeunes filles. Il est impossible de le gravir pour un garçon. Même avec un balai. "

Minerva McGonnagal soupira.

"Bon, c'est un début. "

.

Le terrain de Quidditch faisait partie des choses qui n'avaient pas été endommagées lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Tout simplement parce que bon nombre de Mangemorts, pour ne pas dire tous, avaient des souvenirs heureux ici. Personne n'avait osé le détruire. Il était donc comme lors du premier match auquel j'avais assisté, le premier match d'Harry, plus jeune attraper depuis plus d'un siècle. Ce match où l'on pensait que Severus Rogue a essayer de tuer Harry, alors que c'était Quirell. Ce match où j'avais tenté de mettre le feu aux vêtements de mon défunt professeur de potions.

Le premier match de la saison, Gryffondor Serpentard, mettait tout Poudlard en émoi. Le commentateur, Jonathan Weasley, fils de Georges et Angelina, hurlait le nom des joueurs à plein poumons, comme Si sa vie en dépendait.

"ET VOILÀ SPARKLES! Rugit il, tel le lion représenté sur son sweat. ACCLAMONS LE LÉGENDAIRE GARDIEN DE GRYFFONDOR, CELUI QUI NE LAISSE JAMAIS LE SOUAFFLE PASSER!"

Le public siffla et applaudit bruyamment à l'entrée d'un garçon de sixième année, grand, massif et brun. Le neveu d'Olivier Dubois semblait avoir hérité du don de son oncle pour la surveillance des buts.

"ARRIVE SANCHEZ! ATTRAPEUSE DE SERPENTARD! Je vous jure, si elle n'était pas dans le nid de vipère, je lui aurais proposé quelque chose depuis longtemps! Aie, non, je n'ai rien dit, professeur, ajouta-t-il devant une McGonnagal occupée à le frapper à coups de portes document en carton brun.

Je remarquai le professeur de vol marquer le début du match en lançant le vif d'or. Il était toujours aussi doué en altitude, slalomant élégamment entre les poteaux et les tribunes, surveillant les éventuels tricheurs. De temps en temps, il exécutait des figures complexes, pour passer entre deux poutres très rapprochés, comme s'il s'ennuyait terriblement et qu'il avait besoin de faire quelque chose de plus distrayant. Il dégageait toujours cette aura de je-m'en-foutisme constant, comme s'il était un de ces colosses égyptiens de grès que rien ne pouvait atteindre. Il était aisément visible, avec ses cheveux clairs qui semblaient presque clignoter.

Ces cheveux qui avaient déclenché cette situation dont je rougissais encore.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Je fus tirée d'un sommeil comateux par de pâles rayons dirigés droit vers mes yeux. Le froid de novembre me glaça des que je rejetai les couvertures pour attaquer cette nouvelle journée. Mes yeux vagabondèrent sur les bas reliefs du plafond de plâtre blanc. Aujourd'hui, un samedi. Parfait.

J'enseignais la métamorphose depuis maintenant deux mois. C'était tranquille. J'imaginais que si j'étais née plus tard, mes études auraient ressemblées à ça. Aucun mage noir mégalo voulait à tout prix exterminer mon espèce.

Je sortis un lecteur mp3 de mon tiroir. Lecteur que j'avais ensorcellé pour pouvoir écouter de la musique même sous les ondes magiques. Depuis que j'étais à Poudlard, je ne supportai plus le rock. C'était envahissant, me donnait mal à la tête. C'était horriblement assourdissant. Je me surpris à éprouver de la répulsion pour ce qui était ma seule échappatoire il y a deux mois.

Je m'habillai d'un t-shirt à manches courtes jaune éclatant, narguant la grisaille de ma bonne humeur, que j'accompagnai d'un jean bleu clair et d'une veste.

And I was woken by the thought in my head,

Je réfléchie beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien. Ça va finir par me perdre. J'ai mal à la tête. Mais je ne me plains pas. J'ai arrêté il y a longtemps.

"Time to see the world and get up out of this bed."

Aller, debout.

With feet to walk with and a little time to kill,

J'aimerai redevenir la Hermione d'avant. Celle qui remplissait son temps, qui découvrait, qui était tout le temps enthousiaste.

I grab my guitar so I can go and chill

J'aimerai aussi reprendre la guitare. Comme lorsque j'étais ado et que je jouais clandestinement, parce que les parents pensaient que la guitare, c'était pour les racailles

Out on Box Hill, cotch I will,

Won't stop til I fall asleep.

Redevenir une ado. Insouciante, si possible. Je ne l'ai jamais été. J'aimerai bien essayer.

I'll take my time and relax in the sun

Le repos? Connais pas. Ça se mange?

Because I heard time flies when you're having fun.

And I've no idea

Where that day gone went.

Le temps passe, les secondes s'égrènent.

Yet I know that it's time well spent

Du bon temps. Ça aussi, j'aimerai connaître. Quelques minutes où les ennuis sembleraient quitter la terre. Quelques minutes pendant lesquelles je me permettrais d'être égoïste et de ne penser qu'à moi.

And I've no idea

Where that day gone went.

Yet I know that it's time well spent.

Yeah…

(time well spent - Tom Felton)

Le temps passe. Le temps s'égrène. Le temps coule entre mes doigts pleins de candeur, largement écartés, comme un fluide indomptable. Et moi, je le contemple.

J'écoutais l'une des chansons que j'avais bannies de mon répertoire. Une chanson d'amour. Une chanson pleine d'espoir et de promesses. Choses que je m'étais jurée de redécouvrir.

Je me dirigeai, écouteurs insonorisés de sorte à profiter à max de la musique vissés dans les oreilles, vers la salle sur demande. Ils avaient une piste.

.

"Malfoy!

-J'apprécie la joie débordante avec laquelle tu m'accueille. Vraiment, dit il, plutôt amusé.

-Hermione, lança McGonnagal. Drago a trouvé la personne qui a déposé les lettres dans le dortoir de votre fille. "

Je me tournai, interloquée, vers le blond qui me dépassait de deux bonnes têtes, mais qui ne me faisait nullement peur. Même après l'épisode de la bibliothèque.

"Comment tu as su?" Hurlai je presque.

Oups. Mauvaise idée.

Il quitta son air narquois, le troquant contre un air nettement menaçant, qui allait cette fois ci parfaitement avec ses presque deux mètres. Il me domina de toute sa hauteur, me toisant comme si j'étais une immonde salissure sur le bout de ses chaussures. Il était loin, le Malfoy conciliant de la bibliothèque. Maintenant, l'électricité ambiante me tétanisait.

"Tu ne pourrais pas, juste me remercier, gronda-t-il d'une voix d'outre tombe que je fus la seule à entendre. Je te rends service que je sache. J'essaye d'être gentil, MOI. Tu es une petite hypocrite. Ma présence n'avait pas l'air de te déranger, hier. Oui, tu sais, dans la bibliothèque. "

Il s'éloigne vers la sortie, l'ouvre et lance sans se retourner ni même s'arrêter:

"Je l'ai fait pour Rose. Pas pour toi. Elle ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive."

McGonnagal s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de dire, l'air de rien. Comme si rien ne s'était rompu il y a quelques secondes.

"Vous aviez vu juste, Hermione. C'est bien une fille. La suspecte est dans la pièce d'a côté. Nous vous attendions pour l'interrogatoire. "

Je la suivis vers une porte que je n'avais pas encore remarquée. Elle la déverrouille d'un sort, rentre et me fait signé de la suivre.

La, une jeune fille. Brune, des tâches de son sur le visage. Je reconnais la fille de cinquième année qui m'avait posé une question sur la guerre. Ses yeux reflètent une terreur sans nom. Et un voile noir les recouvre. Je suis sûre qu'ils étaient bleus.

Elle était assise sur une chaise de bois clair. Immobilisée par un sortilège d'Entrave. Elle tente désespérément d'hurler. Elle ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi des professeurs la menacent, alors qu'ils sont sensés la protéger.

"Madison Gelby. Une Gryffondor. Drago Malfoy l'a retrouvée. Il sentait qu'elle dégageait de la magie étrange, abrégea la directrice.

-Mais, comment a-t-il fait? Personne ne peut d'instinct ressentir la magie!

-C'est lié à sa condition. Étant une personne fondamentalement constituée de magie blanche, il ressent la magie noire. Elle le brûle. "

Fol Œil lève le sortilège d'Entrave, et le cri sourd qui n'arrivait pas à sortir sous l'influence du sort s'élève, puissant, vibrant. La jeune fille semblait sous Doloris. Ou face à un détraqueur qui faisait ressortir tous ses mauvais souvenirs. Elle s'écroula au sol. Puis elle se mit à parler. D'une voix qui ne lui appartenait pas. Une voix de femme, mais une voix adulte. Froide. Venimeuse. Tellement loin du timbre d'enfant, cristallin, de la jeune fille.

"Vous ne m'aurez pas. VOUS M'ENTENDEZ? VOUS NE M'AUREZ PAS! Je me vengerai d'Hermione Granger. Et cette fille n'est qu'un instrument."

La fille convulsa, se souleva d'environ vingt centimètres du sol. Une nuée noire sortit de sa poitrine, nuée semblable à des haillons chiffonnés volants, emportés par un vent violent.

.

Me battant contre la pluie, je faisais ma ronde dans le parc. Il faisait froid, et l'eau glacée s'infiltrait dans ma robe. Mais je ne m'étais jetée aucun sort d'imperméabilité. Je laissais la rage des éléments détruire la mienne. Les paroles Malfoy m'avaient fait étrangement mal. Dans sa bouche, lésons durs qu'il avait prononcé me rappelaient comment Ron m'avait jetée. Comment mon bonheur avait fondu comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il avait claqué la porte, comme Malfoy ce matin. Mon inconscient, encore et toujours, rejouait, masochiste, la fin d'un mois de bonheur sans failles. La fin douloureuse de rêves avortés. La fin d'un mariage qui n'aurait jamais du être. L'averse se mélangeait à l'eau salée de mes larmes, ce qui réduisait considérablement ma visibilité et je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le sol boueux. Je ne tentais même pas de me relever. Je me recroquevillai sur moi même, comme la petite fille aux allumettes s'est écroulée dans la neige lorsqu'elle a su que ça y est, c'était la fin. Qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour elle. Mais elle, elle est morte heureuse. Elle morte, emportant avec elle l'image de sa grand mère le soir de Noël. Elle est morte, échappant à la misère du monde. Elle est morte, échappant à son père qui la battait, à sa mère qui pleurerait sans rien faire en la voyant, endolorie, gémissant de douleur, les marques rouges de la ceinture qui vireraient bientôt au bleu sur le dos lui faisant atrocement mal. Elle échappait aux brutes qui raccompagnaient souvent son père, soul, le soir, et qui la terrorisaient.

Elle est morte, des allumettes calcinées tout autour d'elle, les doigts rougis par la brûlure que provoquait chaque petit bâtonnets en arrivant à son terme, un petit sourire d'ange sur son visage émacié, partie rejoindre sa grand mère dans l'immensité des cieux.

C'est si beau, de mourir comme ça.

Je fermai les yeux.

"HERMIONE!"

.

Ce fut une odeur chaude, appétissante, qui fit frémir mes narines, me tirant des limbes d'un sommeil sans fond.

Je papillonnai des yeux, et reconnaissant ma chambre, me relaissai choir sur l'oreiller. Avant de me rappeler les événements de la veille. La, je me redressai brusquement, regardant qui avait empêché ma pathétique fin à la Hemingway.

Drago Malfoy s'affairait, dos à moi, près de ma commode. Je faillis lui hurler de s'en aller, mais je me rappelai à temps que mon impulsivité vis à vis de lui ne nous causait que du tord, à l'un comme à l'autre. Mes narines me chatouillèrent, et il se retourna.

"Bonjour", dit il d'une voix douce.

Il retourna à ses occupations pendant quelques secondes encore, puis vont vers moi, un plateau aux mains, souriant.

"Je m'excuse pour hier, la magie noire à un mauvaise impact sur moi. Quandl Voldemort était vivant et la marque active, j'étais tout le temps comme ça, c'est un peu pour ça que j'étais aussi insultant, en sixième année, commença-t-il, une pointe de culpabilité perçant dans son discours.

-C'est... C'est pas grave, balayai je, le sentant tout aussi fautive. J'en ai rajouté, moi aussi."

Il posa délicatement le plateau sur les genoux. Il y avait des toasts, du bacon, des œufs, du chocolat chaut et un énorme muffin au cacao. Je le remerciai sincèrement.

"Je t'en prie. J'essaye juste de me racheter.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, dis je, lasse. Je suis tout autant coupable.

-Tu ne m'as pas dis de trucs blessants au point de me mettre dans l'état dans lequel tu étais hier. Je t'ai ramenée. Tu avais l'air vraiment mal en point. "

Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de la veille de dévaler mes joues. Il allait se sentir encore plus coupable, mais tant pis. J'en avais besoin. Pas de le faire sentir coupable, hein. De pleurer. Il soupira, passa ses pouces sur les joues, essuyant mes larmes avec douceur.

"Tu vois? Je t'ai blessée.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dis je, la voix cassée. Tu... Tu m'as rappelé Ron. Quand il m'a quittée. "

Je lui ai tout raconté. La fin de la quête des Horcruxes, le départ de Ron puis son retour, une partie de jambes en laor clandestine dans la tente, notre baiser dans la Chambre des Secrets. Notre mariage. La naissance de Rose une semaine plus tard, après un déni de grossesse total. Son départ à nouveau. La croissance de Rose. Le vide dans ma vie. Le manque de sens de ma vie. Le manque de vie dans la vie.

Il m'écouta. Ne me jugea pas une seule fois. Serra les dents quand j'évoquai ma relation avec Ron. Me regarda admirativement quand je racontai comment j'avais élevé Rose seule.

"Je suis désolé... dit il a la fin.

-J'ai déjà dit que ça n'était pas de ta faite! Répondis je avec un petit rire.

-... De ne pas avoir été la."

On s'est dévisagés pendant une longue minute. Cette fois ci, je ne regardai pas ailleurs. Je le fixai dans les yeux. Ses yeux anthracites qui me brûlaient...d'amour.

Ce moment magique fut interrompu par un bruit s'apparentant à une baleine agonisante échouée sur la plage. Mon estomac se faisait entendre, indigné de voir cette nourriture devant moi sans que je ne daigne le remplir.

"Aller, mange", rit il.

Je m'exécutai, mâchonnant le muffin qui était vraiment délicieux. Il faisait à peu près le double de la taille de mon poing, et lui seul suffirait à me rassasier pour la journée.

"Mange, répéta-t-il, une fois que j'eus fini, me voyant pousser le plateau.

-Tu comptes m'engraisser pour le dévorer? Lançai je, plaisantant.

-T'engraisser, non. Te dévorer, pourquoi pas... Murmura-t-il sur le même ton.

-Hahaha, très drôle."

Il sourit, d'un air de grand méchant loup, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Tu vas où?" Ne puis je m'empêcher de lui demander.

Il se retourna, et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

"Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi?"

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et sortit.

.

En ce dimanche pluvieux, je ne savais pas comment m'occuper. Dehors, il faisait froid, les couloirs glacés étaient peu avenant et me découragèrent des que j'y mis les pieds pour aller à la bibliothèque. Le savoir m'attendra, aujourd'hui.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur mon IPod, et une brillante idée me traversa la tête.

Je me saisis d'un gros coussin rouge. Il devait être assez grand pour l'objet que je souhaitais. Je fermai les yeux, me concentrait et prononçai l'incantation, me fixant sur l'objet désiré. Ça allait être dur. Il ne fallait pas que la cage de résonance soit trop grosse, ni pas assez. Il ne fallait pas que le manche soit trop long. Que l'espace entre les cases ne soit pas trop important.

Je les rouvrai, hésitante.

Sur le sol gisait une guitare de la même couleur que le coussin de départ. Rouge, brillante, attirante comme une pomme bien mûre. L'envie de me remettre à jouer tout de suite me démangeai.

Je transformai un bouchon de stylo en médiator, et saisi l'instrument. Je m'assis en tailleur sur le sol, calai la guitare sur mes jambes et grattai les cordes à vide. L'horrible son qui se dégagea m'apprit qu'elle était loin d'être accordée. Des réflexes lointains me revinrent, et je laissai mes doigts régler la clef de la corde la plus grave.

"Miiiii..." dis je en grattant cette corde seule, pour évaluer la hauteur de la note.

La corde me paraissait parfaitement en accord avec la voix. Je la grattai de nouveau, avec l'index sur la cinquième case, puis grattai celle juste en dessous, l'ajustant au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ce que le son soit parfaitement identique sur les deux. Puis je continuai de la même manière jusqu'à vouloir accorder l'avant dernière, ou je fis correspondre le son avec la quatrième case de la corde précédente au lieu de la cinquième. La dernière s'accordait comme les premières.

J'enchainai quelques accords de do majeur. Et en arrivant à l'accord de la, une idée me traversa.

Je plaçai mes doigts comme j'en avais l'habitude avant, la position me faisant un peu mal, mes mains n'étant plus aussi habile qu'avant. Je jouai avec douceur l'introduction de l'une de mes chansons préférée. Puis, me jetant complètement à l'eau, j'accompagnai l'instrument de la voix, qui, d'hésitante et un peu fausse, prit de l'assurance.

Send "Knockin' On Heavens Door" Ringtone to your Cell

Mama take this badge from me

I can't use it anymore

It's getting dark too dark to see

Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Mama put my guns in the ground

I can't shoot them anymore

That cold black cloud is comin' down

Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

"You just better start sniffin' your own

rank subjugation jack 'cause it's just you

against your tattered libido, the bank and

the mortician, forever man and it wouldn't

be luck if you could get out of life alive"

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's doit

(Guns'n'Roses - knocking on Heaven's door)

Je plaquai le dernier accord, les larmes aux yeux.

.

Voilà, passage de la guitare un peu douloureux à écrire, étant donné que j'adore ça mais que je ne peux en jouer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Le lundi matin, je me levai avec une tête de zombie fraîchement déterré. Des cernes énormes soulignait mes yeux, ma peau réfléchissait la lumière de la manière la plus désagréable qui soit J'avais passé la nuit à jouer, et m'étais endormie vers cinq heures du matin. Et la, après deux heures de sommeil, je n'étais vraiment pas belle à voir.

Zombie fraîchement déterré. Il n'y avait pas meilleure expression.

Après une douzaine de sorts de Revitalisation, j'avais à peu près figure humaine. Et mon regard alla inexorablement vers mon instrument, posée dans un angle contre le mur. J'avais une heure avant le début des cours. Si je manquai le petit déjeuner...

J'étais comme ça. Hermione Granger est quelqu'un d'obsessionel et de perfectionniste, à tel point que c'était maladif. Et me voilà de nouveau assise en tailleur à même le sol, les fesses gelant à cause du froid des dalles de marbre.

Quelques accords majeurs et mineurs alternés plus tard, me voilà entrain de chanter comme une dingue.

Hermione Granger était aussi comme ça. Joyeux, enjouée. Un peu exubérante. Beaucoup trop tarée pour son propre bien. C'était la Hermione d'avant Ron. Ron que je ne détestais plus mais a qui je n'étais pas prête à pardonner. Ron dont l'évocation ne me faisait plus mal au cœur.

Depuis que j'en avais parlé à Malfoy.

Harry s'en arracherait ses cheveux jamais coiffés. Non, en fait, il n'y arriverait pas. Parce que ses doigts se coinceraient dans les nœuds séculaires. Et Gin sauterait partout comme une dingue en clamant qu'elle avait raison. Remarque, rien que pour ça, je ne lui dirai pas que je ne haïssais plus l'ancien Serpentard. Rien de plus... Dangereux et destructeur qu'une Ginny Weasley a qui l'on a donné raison. Surtout si elle pense être sur la bonne voie. Depuis longtemps.

Mais de toute façon, elle n'aura jamais raison. J'avais compris Malfoy dans la bibliothèque. Il m'insultait pour essayer de ne pas penser à ses instincts. Je suppose qu'à sa place, dans sa famille, avec les circonstances de l'époque, j'aurais fait exactement pareil. Mais je n'allais pas tomber à ses pieds, le suppliant de me rendre heureuse. Parce que je n'étais pas assez... Méchante pour accepter son espèce de demande en mariage datant d'il y a onze ans. Parce que je ne mettrai jamais avec lui uniquement pour satisfaire ses insincts et sa nature primaires. Je ne le pouvais pas. L'amour était quelque chose de sacré pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas être aussi calculatrice.

.

Elle n'est pas venu au petit déjeuner.

Je me suis inquiété. J'ai cru que j'avais encore fait quelque chose de travers. Mais il faut que je stoppe cette foutue paranoïa. Ça me bouffe la vie. Et encore, la, ça va. Elle est près de moi. J'ai moins peur. La voir tous les jours, pendant être fraction de seconde où elle s'installe à sa place assignée par la directrice, juste à côté de moi, m'aide beaucoup. Ce petit moment où je laisse mes yeux absorber toute la lumière de son être avant de revêtir mon masque détaché. Cette petite, toute petite intervalle où je la contemple, mes yeux acérés fixant des parties d'elle en pensant à des choses pas très catholiques. Voilà encore l'un des désavantages de ma condition. La constante envie de la faire mienne. De l'allonger contre un mur, une table, le sol, n'importe quoi, pour...

On se calme, Drago. Tu ne veux pas l'agresser dans un couloir. N'est ce pas?

Voilà une des choses les plus dures. Le self contrôle. Quand le rouquin bête comme ses énormes pieds l'a quittée, j'allais la voir toutes les nuits. Elle dormait profondément, les traits apaisés, malgré les trop courantes rougeurs sous ses yeux, preuves qu'elle pleurait beaucoup. Que son départ la rendait triste. Dans ses moments la, je voulais aller près d'elle, sur ce lit dans sa chambre impressionnante par la quantité de livres sur les murs -on se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas qu'ils s'écroulent- la prendre dans mes bras, et la serrer tellement fort que toute ma force passerait en elle. Qu'elle redeviendrait la Hermione Granger que j'avais toujours connue. La Hermione passionnée et combative. Les rougeurs sous ses yeux me faisaient mal autrement. Certes, j'étais triste qu'elle se sente abandonnée. Mais j'étais la moi. Drago Malfoy était la, prêt à l'emmener sur son fier destrier -ou plutôt sons dernier Éclair de Feu. Si elle surmontait un jour sa peur de l'altitude.

Bref, le fait était qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à moi. Que j'étais relégué au second plan. Comme pendant notre scolarité. Lorsque je lui lançais les piques les plus blessantes pour la faute réagir, lui faire pleinement signifier mon existence. Et elle, elle me rabâchait avec son "il n'en vaut pas la peine".

Après avoir mangé, je suis allé coller mon oreille à sa porte. Je suis un déglingué mental.

Mais j'ai été très surpris. La mélodie douce et mélancolique, pourtant si porteuse d'espoir, s'échappait par les interstices à peine détectables de la porte mais qui n'échappait pas à ma vision de super héros. Hermione s'accompagnait de sa voix, une voix rauque, un peu cassée, mais tellement féminine. Sa voix, tout simplement. La plus belle au monde. Je souris, d'un grand sourire réellement joyeux.

Hermione Granger avait fait son coming back. Enfin.

.

Le bal de Noël, tant attendu par les filles à partir de la cinquième année et tant redouté par les garçons.

Les bals étaient, à Poudlard, aussi loin que la mémoire pouvait s'en rappeler, l'occasion idéale pour trouver chaussure à son pied. Ou de se faire ridiculiser de la manière la plus grandiose qui soit. Magnifique, n'est ce pas?

Comme disent les moldus, ça passe ou sa casse.

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit la que, en mon statut de professeur, j'aidais à l'organisation du bal. Oh, détrompez vous. Je ne compte pas me trouver d'homme. Ni ridiculiser quiconque. Je me sentais juste contaminée par la bonne humeur féminine ambiante. Ça me rappelait Ginny en période de fête. Ginny qui courrait dans tout Pré au Lard pour se trouver une robe jolie, pas trop pétante, stylée, dans son budget, pas trop vulgaire, assez féminine sans faire poupée, avec un décolleté assez conséquent pour faire craquer notre brun aux yeux verts national LAIS SANS ÊTRE VULGAIRE, pas trop courte, soyeuse, pas trop longue non plus, sans fanfreluches, pas trop éblouissante de perles et strass, sans manches, avec une étole qui irait avec et mettrait ses épaules fines en valeur, qui ne lui ferai pas de gros postérieur et qui ne montrerait pas ses rondeurs.

Laissez moi vous prévenir. Cette denrée était introuvable. Ma chère tête de mule de meilleure amie achetait alors la première... Fanfreluche qu'elle trouvait, et me harcelait jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de la métamorphoser selon les critères cités plus hauts. Cette rousse était une vraie plaie, quand elle s'y mettait.

Un sourire traversa mon visage.

Je m'affairais ainsi à décorer la grande salle en compagnie du professeur Sinistra. Quelque chose de sobre, de chic et d'élégant. Voilà en quoi nous métamorphosions la Grande Salle. Je fis léviter les guirlandes aux couleurs des Quatre Maisons jusqu'aux immenses sapins disposés dans les coins de la vaste pièce rectangulaire. Un pour chaque seconde famille des élèves de ce château que nous aimions tous tant. À part les couleurs assez détonnantes des foyers Poudlariens, le reste était neutre. En sa qualité de professeur d'Astronomie, avait juré toutes les constellations qu'il fallait ABSOLUMENT des couleurs sombres. Ou alors, nous serions maudits jusqu'à je ne sais la combientième génération. Et la, Trealawny a ajouté que son troisième œil voyait "quelque chose de très noir, de terrible, qui fondra sur nous lorsque l'on s'y attendra le moins si l'on ne faisait pas plaisir aux gardiennes des cieux nocturnes. "

C'est ça. Et mois, je vois un sérieux déséquilibre neuronal la où elle pense avoir un troisième œil.

Une chouette vint vers moi.

.

"Malfoy? "

Le concerné se retourna, étonné. Comme si j'avais un troisième œil, comme le pensait Trealawney. Ou des pieds palmés. Ou si j'avais récupéré la chevelure et la dentition de mon adolescence. Ou tout ça en même temps.

Et puis il éclata de rire. Je le regardai, interloquée. Comme si c'était lui qui portait les caractéristique que je croyais qu'il pensait que j'avais. Vous avez compris quoi.

"Tu sais, Hermione, j'ai un prénom. En plus, il est facile à retenir. Répète après moi. Drago. Dra-go.

-Hahahahaha. Je le roule de rire. Alors, DRAGO, pourrais tu m'expliquer s'il te plaît ce que c'est que ça? "

J'agitai devant son nez -qui était quand même haut au dessus de ma tête - la lettre que j'avais reçue quelques minutes plus tôt. Il me la prit des mains, la parcouru des yeux en quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire, un rire néanmoins plus franc. Un rire d'adolescent. Adolescent qu'il n'a jamais été. Je le fixai, fascinée.

"Je sais que je suis beau Hermy. Arrête de me regarder, tu vas me faire rougir.

-Tu trouves ça drôle? Éludai je en désignant le morceau de parchemin vert.

-Tu penses sérieusement que c'est MOI qui t'aie envoyé ce machin tout dégoulinant de guimauve? Il n'y a pas UNE allusion sexuelle!

-Malf...

-Drago.

-Ok, DRAGO. Je sais très bien que c'est Scorpius. Le "je veux que tu deviennes ma maman" de la fin montre très bien qui la envoyé. Et puis, franchement, t'es qu'un gros porc. Sérieusement Drago, qui a lit ÇA dans sa tête?

-Tu sais, il a besoin d'une mère. Que ce soit toi arrange plein de choses. Il pense que l'on sera heureux, toi et moi, il aura la maman qu'il veut depuis ses quatre ans et il sera proche de Rose.

-Ne me dis pas que ma fille...

-À croire que les Granger sont une famille de production de compagnes!

-Je ne suis PAS ta compagne!

-Pas encore... Dit il en s'approchant, suggestif.

-Ôte tes pattes de la!" Criai je en sentant ses mains sur ma taille.

Il s'éloigna en ricanant. Un vrai gamin.

Je redépliai la lettre. L'écriture était fine. Presque adulte. Il avait utilisé le même parchemin que celui que son père usait pour m'écrire ses lettres.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, nous n'en avions jamais parlé.

Je m'excuse vraiment, mais vraiment, pour toutes les fautes du chapitre précédent. Mais comme je suis une grosse flemmarde, et que mon imprimante est en panne, je le corrigerai plus tard. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7

Hermione Granger, ou l'art de se foutre toute seule dans les ennuis.

Je tenais cette lettre dans la main, entrain de gronder Rose. Cette putain de lettre qui ne me créait que des ennuis.

Rose m'a défiée du regard et a lancer que j'étais aveugle. Elle est ensuite partie dignement.

Et moi, je suis une mère indigne.

Voilà ce que Drago Malfoy créait dans ma vie. Un chaos incroyable. Monsieur me disait du jour au lendemain qu'il m'aimait passionnément, me harcelait de lettres et de chocolats, débarquait à nouveau dans ma vie sans crier gare et foutait un bordel pas croyable. Voilà. À cause de lui, j'ai eu envie de reprendre la guitare. Et en attendant, ma propre fille me reniait. Si c'est pas beau, tout ça.

Mademoiselle doit se préparer pour le bal. Pff, c'est ça. Amuse toi bien.

Je ne compte pas y aller, moi. Non, Malfoy ne me fait pas peur. Ni la danse. C'est juste qu'il s'agit de l'un des secrets les plus inavouables de la misérable petite vie.

La grande Hermione Granger ne sait pas marcher avec des chaussures hautes.

Et non, je ne vais pas y aller en ballerines. Parce que la, intervient une autre peur: ma phobie des robes froufroutantes et fanfreluchantes. Oui, ce mot n'existe pas. Reposez ce dico. Ces... Choses dentelées et soyeuses, qui vous moulent tellement que l'on peut à peine respirer, ces trucs étaient capable de le faire atteindre des fièvres inhumaines et un urticaire pas possible. Il était HORS DE QUESTION que je mette ma santé en danger pour une soirée.

Et non. Malfoy ne me fait absolument pas peur.

Je ne suis plus allée à un bal depuis la quatrième année. Avec Vik. C'était cool. Même s'il ne sait toujours pas prononcer mon prénom. Contrairement à Malfoy. Lui, il le prononce très bien. Et de différentes manières. Il y a celle quand il a besoin de moi. Le gentil "Hermione?" à peine murmuré. Ensuite, exaspéré. "Hermiooooneuh". Puis il y avait le va te faire foutre, cordialement. "Putain, Hermione", bien que l'association de "putain" et de mon nom dans la même phrase ne me plaise pas forcément.

Et puis, il y avait la manière sensuelle avec laquelle il m'appelait lorsque ses instincts reprenaient le dessus. Quoi qu'il ressemble presque autant à un dangereux prédateur sexuel que les psychopathes d'Esprit Criminel.

.

Voilà, tout était prêt. La nourriture, généreusement fournie par les elfes. J'avais des tas de gâteaux supergras et superbons rien que pour moi. Le soda, ok. Hermione Granger ne boit pas d'alcool. La guitare et les tablatures? Présentes. Tout était donc parfait pour cette soirée de Noël totalement hors du commun. J'allais fêter Noël toute seule comme une grande, comme la vieille fille aigrie et asociale que j'étais jusqu'au bout des ongles.

.

"Hermione, vous êtes la?"

La voix du professeur McGonnagal retentissait à ma porte. Luttant pour ne pas lancer une remarque sarcastique de très mauvais goût, j'allais lui ouvrir.

"Votre fille, dit elle sans préambule. Elle a disparu. "

HEIN?

Ou sont les caméras?

J'arrive pas à y croire. Je me dispute avec ma fille pendant la journée. Et comme par hasard, COMME PAR HASARD, c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle se fait enlever.

J'essaye de tourner le truc en dérision. Parce que si je m'écoutais, je serais par terre, entrain de m'arracher les cheveux et de pleurer comme une hystérique. Ce dont je n'ai, présentement, absolument pas besoin.

Gardant la tête froide, je suivis la directrice, qui contacta en chemin Harry et quelques aurors, par Patronus. Son Patronus est un aigle. Il est terrifiant. Comme on dit, ce qui ne ressemble pas à son propriétaire est sacrilège.

Malfoy débarque, essoufflé.

"Où est Scorp?"

J'ai une idée de génie. Gloire aux gènes Granger.

"Malfoy, tu es doué en magie noire? Ne le prend pas mal. Je suis que tu as été formé. "

Il grimace.

"Ça peut aller. Même si ça me met hors jeu pendant quelques minutes après.

-Tu serais capable de reconstituer l'espèce de charme sur la fille qui déposait les lettres?

-Hermione, nous ne pouvons pas mettre une élève en danger!" Proteste la directrice.

Mince, j'y avais pas pensé.

Une deuxième idée me vient.

"Et si on l'interrogeait pour savoir qui l'a ensorcellée?

-Nous l'avons déjà fait, me rappelle Minerva.

-Mais nous n'avons pas essayé ...commençai je.

-... La legilimencie. Mais oui! Complète Malfoy. Ensuite, on reconstitue le sort et je...

-Non, JE le subirai. C'est pour ma fille. J'irai la sauver. "

Il le regarde comme si j'étais folle. La peur que je vois dans ses yeux faillit me faire flancher. Ses yeux. Ses beaux yeux, avant en acier trempés, sont devenu de l'argent pur. Ses yeux sont une invitation à le rejoindre et tout oublier.

J'ai peur, soudain. Pas pour moi. J'ai peur pour ma fille. Ma fille qui avait le droit à la vie. Ma fille pour laquelle je dois me battre. Ma fille qui ne mérite pas tout ça.

On a tous le droit de vivre.

.

Je cours vers la Grande Salle. Et à la porte, je m'arrête.

La fête bat son plein. Des centaines de personnes sont la. Je ne retrouverai jamais celle que je cherche.

Je panique. Je sens le sang pulser à les tempes. Ça fait mal. Ça me donne le vertige, j'ai envie de vomir. J'ai mal à l'oreille interne. Je sens mon visage devenir froid.

Je sens que je vais faire une crise d'angoisse.

La nuit me fait peur, comme avant.

La nuit, c'était revivre nos derniers moments. Les plus violents, sans doute. La nuit me faisait penser à toi depuis toujours, Ron. Tellement belle. Mais en même temps, tellement obscure. C'est normal, me dirais tu. La nuit, il n'y a pas de lumière. La nuit, nos repères sont invisible. Nous avançons à l'aveuglette.

Tu es comme ça. Imprévisible. Je pensais te connaître. Tu m'as laissée. Tu nous as sacrifiées, moi et Rose, sur l'autel de ta vie. Tu es parti la nuit. Et depuis, j'ai peur. j'ai peur de m'endormir. Et de me réveiller. J'ai eu peur de vivre à cause de toi.

Ma tête me fait mal. Je tombe au sol. Personne ne me voit. Le sang pulse encore plus fort, mes tempes doivent vibrer. Mon rythme cardiaque bat une mesure effrénée. J'ai peur. Une peur irrationnelle de l'obscurité.

Je sens un poids sur mon cou. Il est frais et apaisant. On tâte mon pouls.

Quelqu'un me rassure.

"Ça va aller."

Je reprends lentement pied. Ça fai du bien. Malfoy le sourit. Il a l'air inquiet malgré tout.

J'ai toujours envié Drago Malfoy. J'ai envié cette nonchalance qu'il dégage constamment. Même si il avait la terre entière contre lui, son attitude ne changerait pas. Il resterait bien au dessus de tout ça. Il était comme ces colosses de marbre qui gardent les tombeaux égyptiens. Il est inébranlable. Il est immuable. Il est... Drago Malfoy.

Et la, en croisant son regard, je me rends compte que je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne. Il est bien extérieur à tout. C'est vrai. Mais tout ne le désintéresse pas. Il y a quelque chose à laquelle il tient. Cette chose, ce n'est ni le pouvoir, ni les idéaux de Voldemort, ni l'argent, ni la pureté du sang.

Cette chose, c'est moi.

Je prends la main qu'il me tend. Il ne sera plus seul contre la Terre.

Nous serons deux.

.

Nous arrivons à trouver la fille. Malfoy lui a lancé un Impérium. Il rit nerveusement. Je vous que la magie noire lui fait du mal. Madison nous fait face avec de grands yeux vides. Il lève le sort.

"Excuse nous, lui dit il. Legilimens."

Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais je peux aussi voir. Devant nous défilent des souvenirs à toute vitesse. Nous ne nous y attardons pas. C'est la vie privée de la jeune fille.

Nous arrivons à un moment ou nous comprenons tous les deux que c'est la clef.

Une silhouette grande et fine, nimbée de noir et aux contours flous, nous fait face, ou plutôt fait face à la jeune fille à travers laquelle nous observons la scène.

"quia corpora vestra mea Cameram".

Malfoy semble comprendre quelque chose. Il me prend la main et transplante.

.

J'atterris sur le derrière. Aïe.

Nous sommes devant une imposante bâtisse. La façade est simple, blanche, sobre. Noble. Du lierre mange les pierres taillées de la façade. Les boiseries des fenêtres et baies vitrées sont sombres. Tout respire le luxe. La pelouse impeccable s'étend devant nous. C'est presque un sacrilège de la fouler, tellement elle est bien entretenue. Aucun brin ne dépasse. Aucune herbe folle n'a eu le temps de s'installer. Aucune épine ne déborde du massif de rosiers. Malfoy semble connaître les lieux. Il me tire vers la porte de la demeure, qu'il déverrouille d'un sort que je ne connais pas.

"Daphné", lance-t-il a l'obscurité.

La lumière se fait dans le hall sombre. Une silhouette de découpe. Une silhouette de femme. Je reconnais ma condisciple de Poudlard.

Daphné Greengrass n'a pas changée. Toujours aussi belle. Aussi ensorcelante. À côté d'elle, la lune perdrait de son éclat. Ses longs cheveux couleur des blés lui tombent à la taille. Elle sourit, mais ses grands yeux noirs dégagent une haine sans limites. Aussi irrationnelle que la peur que j'ai éprouvée plus tôt.

Il suffit de voir Daphné Greengrass pour comprendre pourquoi elle faisait battre tant de cœurs à Poudlard. Elle était de ce genre de profil qui n'avaient pas besoin de retouches en couverture de tabloïdes. Elle avait des jambes immenses, galbées, une taille aussi fine que mes poignets, une poitrine proportionnelle à son corps et un visage d'ange. Ses yeux noirs ne semblaient pas avoir de fond, on avait l'impression que c'était deux gouffres que l'on ne cessera jamais d'explorer. Ses longs cheveux blonds, les plus brillants que j'ai jamais vu, balayaient le moindre de ses mouvements. Et elle avait une peau nacrée, diaphane, incomparable.

Elle était de ce genre de personne qui, rien qu'en la voyant, vous donne envie de pleurer. Elle était parfaite. Moi, à côté, avec mon baluchon de boucles brunes et mes yeux sans éclats, je n'étais rien en comparaison.

Daphné Greengrass était passée dans le lit de nombreux garçons de toutes les maisons. À bien y réfléchir, Malfoy en faisait sûrement parti.

"Drago, commença-t-elle, je vais te sauver. Je vais te sauver, te purifier, toi et ton fils. Je vengerai ma sœur."

Je tiquai. Qu'est ce qu'Astoria faisait dans l'histoire?

La blonde se recula, et l'on vit apparaître Scorpius, stupéfixé. Dans ses bras , il tenait...

"Rose!...soufflai je.

-Scorp! Dit Malfoy en même temps. Qu'est ce que tu veux? Hurla-t-il a la femme.

-Oh, Drago, doucement. Je ne veux que ton bien. Et celui d'Astoria. Tu te souviens d'Astoria? Tu sais, ta femme? "

Sa mâchoire se contracta durement. Ses muscles saillaient, terrifiants. Il semblait vouloir la déchiqueter à mains nues.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux? Temporisai je.

-TAIS TOI, LA SANG DE BOURBE! "

Elle me lança un Doloris informulé qui me cloua au sol. On voyait les yeux des deux enfants se mouvoir avec terreur, seule partie mobile de leur corps. Je tentais de ne pas hurler, de toute la force de mon corps et mon mental. Pour nos enfants. Pour nos chers enfants. Je ne devais pas craquer.

Et elle le leva. Elle éclata de rire, un rire de petite fille devant ses cadeaux de Noël. Tient, c'est vrai. C'est Noël, aujourd'hui.

Avant que ni Malfoy ou moi ayons pu faire un geste, elle libéra les deux enfants terrifiés.

"Bien, Scorpius chéri, je vais te guérir. Je vais te guérir, toi et ton papa. Je ne veux que votre bien, je le répète. Ça va aller. Et ensuite, tu me remercieras. D'accord? "

Elle avait un ton affectueux, presque maternel. Je me rappelai qu'elle était la tante du jeune garçon.

"Drago, tu te souviens d'Astoria? Oui, tu te souviens d'elle. Ça se voit. Tu vois, cette petite -elle passa sa main sur les cheveux de ma fille- je vais lui faire exactement ce que tu m'a raconté. Tu te souviens? "

À en voir l'air horrifié de Dra... Malfoy, il s'en souvenait. Et en détails. Et j'avais peur pour Rose. Ma Rose ne méritait pas ça.

"Ne lui fait pas de mal. Je.. Je prends sa place.

-Oh, comme c'est mignon. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sang de Bourbe. Ton tour arrive. Je m'assure juste de bien te briser avant. Comme ce cher Drago a fait avec ma sœur. Je voulais juste savoir, Dray, comment tu m'a reconnue?

-Tu n'as pas changé de technique. Envoûter des enfants pour qu'ils te livrent ce que tu veux. Quel manque d'originalité. Tu sais que Voldemort mange les pissenlits par la racine depuis onze ans?"

Elle rit de nouveau.

"Drago voyons, tu sais très bien que j'ai utilisé cette méthode -qui donne vraiment de très bond résultats- pour t'attirer ici.

-Daphné, accouche, qu'on aille fêter Noël.

-Oh mais nous allons le fêter ensemble. Un gentil repas de famille!"

Cette fille est tarée.

Mais tout à coup, toute trace de plaisanteries quitte son visage angélique, qui devient effrayant.

Elle se met alors à parler durement.

"C'est pour elle, crache-t-elle en le désignant, c'est pour cette épouvantail que tu as déchiqueté ma petite soeur? C'est pour Granger que tu lui a arraché la peau avec les ongles, alors qu'elle hurlait de douleur? Tu n'as même pas fait preuve d'humanité envers ta propre femme. La mère de ton fils! Et tout ça, pour une sang de bourbe. Pour elle que tu appelais le castor dans la salle commune de Serpentard. "

Malfoy se met à trembler. Violemment. Des espèces de plumes noir de jais commencent à couvrir des parties de son corps. À vue d'œil, je vois son visage s'apparenter au faciès d'un aigle, puis des griffes apparaissent aux jointures de ses doigts.

Je vois l'homme se transformer devant moi, pour ne plus être un homme. La bête ressurgit. La bête effrayante mais tellement belle. Terrifiante, mais magnifique.

Il a conservé sa haute stature et sa musculature noueuse. Il est toujours aussi beau. On devine sa blondeur sous la couverture noire de plumes. Des ailes lui poussent. Puis ses pupilles se dilatent et couvrent toute la prunelle. L'argent est couvert d'une épaisse nappe de pétrole.

Daphné n'a apparemment pas prévu ça. Alors, elle me lance un sort de magie noire sûrement, parce que je ne le connais pas. Je sens toutes les cellules se disloquer, je ne ressens plus rien de l'extérieur.

Si, je sens que je tombe. Que je tombe, de plus en plus profondément. Comme Alice dans le terrier du lapin. J'ai presque l'impression de voir à travers mes yeux devenus vitreux le tunnel vertical tapissé d'étagères. Je sens que je tombe et que je ne m'arrêterai jamais de tomber. Je revois Ron. Pas le Ron mesquin qui m'a abandonnée, non. Le Ron que j'aimais. Oui, aimais. Je ne l'aime plus.

Malfoy a su prendre sa place. Doucement, sûrement. Quelques éclats de rire. Quelques disputes. Des confessions. Et des regards. Des regards lourds de sens, lancés à travers la Grande Salle pendant les repas, des regards pendant lesquels chacune s'imagine sa vie si je n'avais pas fait la tête de mule il y a onze ans. Malfoy. Drago Malfoy. Je crois qu'il a cessé d'être Malfoy ce jour la. Ce jour la, à King's Cross. Il a cessé d'être Malfoy pour devenir Drago. Un être humain parmi d'autres. Un être humain comme un autre.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais considéré Malfoy autrement que comme un idiot pervers et raciste pendant toute la scolarité. Je crois aussi que ce jour a bouleversé ma perception de lui.

.

Des au revoir lancés en criant dans la gare pleine de fumée. Je descends. Je suis radieuse. Ron était avec moi. Harry et Ginny se regardaient amoureusement. Tout était beau. Magique. Paisible.

La pluie tombait, au dehors. Ce n'était pas un mauvais présage. Au contraire. La pluie lavait non crimes. Lavait ma conscience. Parce que je ne me pardonnais pas d'avoir tué. Mangemort ou pas, un meurtre est un meurtre. La pluie m'apaisait.

Des parents enlaçaient leurs enfants. Leurs enfants qu'ils n'avaient cru jamais revoir. Des enfants qui avaient endossé la cuirasse lourde de la guerre et qui étaient allés se battre. Des enfants, des enfants avec des poussées de croissance et de l'acné.

Je vis Neville se faire enlacée par une grand mère débordante de fierté. Moi, je n'ai plus de famille. À moi de m'en créer une.

Ron me fait signe de l'attendre. Il va rejoindre le groupe de Seamus et Dean, dans lequel s'est greffé le légendaire Lee Jordan, Gryffondor incroyablement courageux et George Weasley. Il essaye de lancer des plaisanteries. Mais Fred n'est pas la pour rebondir dessus. Alors, il laisse tomber. Il se laisse choir dans un abîme sans fond ni fin de chagrin. Il a perdu sa moitié, son jumeau. Je ne vais pas le consoler, parce que je le comprend. Moi, toute ma famille ne me reconnaîtrait pas si je le présentais à elle. Je lutte contre l'envie de prendre le premier avion et de lever ce putain d'oubliette. Mais je ne vais pas le faire. Parce que même si c'est dur, je sais que c'est la meilleure solution.

Quelqu'un s'approche de moi. Je vois que vous retenez tous votre souffle. Vous savez tous que c'est Drago Malfoy qui se présente à moi, que c'est Drago Malfoy qui me proposera de devenir sa femme pour l'éternité.

Il me regarde avec une sincérité que je n'ai jamais vu dans les yeux de personne. Une sincérité qui vous transperce. Une sincérité qui vous cloue sur place. J'ai peur. Parce que oui, le bonheur me fait peur. Parce que dans sa bouche, le mot éternité prend tout son sens. Parce que je sais que si j'accepte, même enterrés, même les plantes qui pousseront sur nos tombes se rejoindront en un balai de branchages, de feuilles, de fleurs et d'épines, pour ne jamais se quitter. Comme Tristan et Iseult. Ces deux amants qui n'ont jamais connu la paix. Car même dans la mort, on empêchait leurs dernières forces de s'unir. Chaque matin, on coupe le rosier de la femme qui s'est enlacé à la ronce qui germe sur la tombe de celui qu'elle aime. Et chaque soir, tout repousse. Et le cycle continu. Mais je ne veux pas vivre une histoire dramatique.

J'ai peur du bonheur, à cet instant. J'ai peur de ce qu'il faudra payer pour avoir le droit d'arracher, modestement, avec nos dents, notre petit lambeau de bonheur, tous les deux.

Alors, je fais ce que l'être humain fait le mieux.

Je fuis.

.

Malfoy lui envoie un puissant rayon. Instantanément, je reprends pied. Je me rappelle que j'ai une baguette. Alors, je m'en sert. Je la bombarde de sorts. Je me permets même des Sectumsempra.

Les enfants ont peur. Daphné les a à nouveau immobilisés. Scorpius sert à nouveau Rose dans ses bras comme si il l'empêchait de partir.

Mais quelque chose la protège. Quelque chose forme un arc de lumière autour de Daphné a chaque fois que nous l'attaquons. Mal.. Drago semble lire dans mon esprit.

"c'est le manoir. Il protège ses habitants", me souffle-t-il.

Nous n'avons aucune chance.

.

Drago est toujours sous sa forme animale. Je crois que c'est la colère qui le met dans cet état. Comme les vélanes à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Sauf qu'elles, elles étaient laides. Lui sera toujours magnifique.

Un sort m'atteint, je sens le sang colmater l'espace entre mon pull épais et ma peau.

Une magie inconnue nous enveloppe tout les trois, moi et nos enfants. Oui, nos enfants. Nos enfants qui s aimaient de la manière la plus pure qui soit. C'est de la très belle magie. De l'or en fusion nous enveloppe. C'est réchauffant, réconfortant. Comme la force d'un Patronus. Un loup de lumière nous emporte sur son dos.

Je perds connaissance.

.

"Dra... Drago."

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Je devais être à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Je reconnais l'architecture gothique. Les fenêtres en arc de fer à cheval. Les pierres blanc crème. Le sol de bois acajou. Les longs rideaux aériens pastels.

Je me lève d'un bond. Je me dirige vers l'un des deux autres lits occupés. C'est celui de Rose. Je suis soulagée de la voir. Elle ne semble pas avoir subit de maltraitance, ni physique ni magique. Je suis rassurée.

Elle porte sa robe de bal. Une robe offerte par Ginny. Une jolie robe crème, à coupe droite mais cintrée à la taille. À fines bretelles aux épaules. On aurait dit une toute petite mariée. J'éclate d'un petit rire nerveux.

Le lit voisin est celui de Scorpius. Ses traits sont apaisés. Comme d'habitude. Il rayonne intérieurement. Il a la beauté que pourrait avoir un ange. Je regrette de l'avoir jugé au premier abord. Il est si innocent. Si pur. Et tellement ressemblant à son père.

Son père...

J'essaye de transplaner. Je n'y arrive pas.

"Miss Granger, recouchez vous, m'ordonne Mme Pomfresh. Vous êtes enco... Miss Granger!" s'indigne-t-elle.

Je ne l'écoute pas. Je cours. Je cours comme une dératée. Comme une dingue. Il faut que je sache.

Je croise McGonnagal en chemin.

"Ah, Hermione, je vous cherchais justement! Harry est parti sur les traces de Drago Malfoy, il me dit de vous dire qu'il fera tout pour le sauver..."

La suite s'évanouit quelque part entre mon nerf auditif et mon cerveau. Harry est sur place. C'est l'essentiel.

J'arrive dans ma chambre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait à peine quelques heure que je l'ai quittée.

Drago n'est pas à l'infirmerie. Ça veut dire que je ne le reverrai peut être jamais. Et la, alors que c'est trop tard, alors qu'une possibilité de vie commune ne tient plus qu'à un fil, j'ai besoin de savoir.

J'ouvre ma malle. Les lettres sont la ou je les ai rangées, il y a déjà trois mois. Trois mois pour réaliser onze ans de déni. La seule ouverte est celle que Ginny m'a lue. Cette lettre, la première que j'ai reçue.

J'en prends une au hasard.

"Hermione,

Pourquoi je ne t'appelais jamais par ton prénom. Il est beau. J'ai cherché le définition dans un dictionnaire. Ça veut dire "guerrière". Je trouve que ça te va tellement bien.

La petite Hermione, fragile mais combattive. Je t'admire énormément pour ça. Même si nos n'étions pas liés comme nous le sommes, je pense que je ressentirai la même chose.

Hermione. Hermione. Tu sais qu'il y a un personnage d'une pièce de théâtre français qui s'appelle comme toi? Bien sur que tu le sais.

Oreste aime Hermione, qui aime Pyrrus, qui aime Andromaque. Je n'aime pas le personnage d'Hermione. Elle est froide et calculatrice. Tu es chaleureuse et spontanée. Elle ne mérite pas se prénoms. Oreste m'a donné des idées. Je suis Oreste, tu es Hermione (même si tu ne lui ressemble absolument pas) et Weasley est Pyrrus. C'est triste une chaîne sans fin.

La guerrière. Exactement ce que tu es. Une amazone indomptable et fidèle. Prête à tout pour aider les autres. Tu sais, je me moquai souvent de ton courage. Un proverbe Chinois dit que l'on dénigre toujours ce que l'on n'aura jamais. Et bien, c'est..."

Je m'interromp. Mes yeux sont remplis de larmes. Lui ne pleure jamais.

Je ne peux empêcher mon liquide lacrymal de dévaler mes joues pour aller s'écraser sur cet autel d'amour pur qu'est le morceau de parchemin que je tiens de mes mains tremblantes. Il a disserté sur mon prénom sur toute une page. C'était incroyablement flatteur. Et douloureux. Parce que celui qui a écrit ses mots débordants de sens ne sera peut être plus la pour les prononcer.

J'essaye à nouveau de transplaner. Au delà des protections de l'école, celle de Drago veille sur moi. Il veille sur moi depuis le Manoir Greengrass, m'empêche de le rejoindre pour que je ne cours aucun risque.

J'en prends encore une autre.

"Hermione,

Il pleut, aujourd'hui. J'aime la pluie. C'est calme et apaisant. Quand j'étais parmi les sbires de Voldemort, ça m'arrivait, parfois, de créer une pluie artificielle dans ma chambre. Quand c'était trop dur de porter le poids de la magie noire sur mes épaules d'adolescent.

La pluie, fait ressortir des choses. Bonnes ou mauvaises. Chez moi, j'espère qu'elles sont bonnes. Quand je suis sous la flotte, je pense à une tarte que me faisait ma tante Andromeda lorsque ma mère allait encore en cachette chez elle. Pour toi, c'est peut être tout simple.

Mais chez une famille de Sang purs, les activités aussi "triviales" sont prohibées.

Ça me rappelle aussi les matchs et les entraînements de Quidditch. J'adorais jouer sous la pluie. Elle diminue la visibilité, mais le jeu est encore plus exitant. On retient son souffle, on ne voit plus l'adversaire. On vole comme un dingue, toujours plus vite, toujours plus haut. On plane, loin de cette vie misérable.

Elle me rapelle aussi un cours d'histoire de la magie. C'était la première fois que j'acceptais pleinement le fait que tu sois celle qui m'était destinée. Tu portais un pull en laine grise sur ton uniforme. Il faisait froid. Et sombre. Le ciel était tellement obscurci que l'on pourrait croire qu'il faisait nuit. L'eau murmurait des chants aux gouttières de plomb usées.

J'avais été frappé par ta beauté. L'harmonie de ton petit visage. La sauvagerie de tes cheveux qui te faisait paraître encore plus petite. Et la, l'averse s'est transformée en orage.

J'aime l'orage encore plus. Ça te ressemble vraiment. Une beauté différente. Une beauté sauvage, simple, déchirante. Le genre de beauté qui n'éblouit que ceux qui y prêtent attention. Exotique. C'était en cinquième année. Depuis, pendant deux ans, tous les cours d'histoire de la Magie, alors que tout le monde ronflait d'ennui, je t'ai regardée. Je t'ai vue écrire frénétiquement. Je t'ai vue te ronger les ongles lors de la remise des copies. J'ai vu le soulagement transparaître sur tes yeux lorsque tu recevais un énième Optimal. J'ai vu..."

Je ne pu plus aller plus loin.

Voilà. J'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez tous le lire.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

"Drago. Drago, t'as pas le droit de partir. Drago, reviens. Je t'aime. "

Je déposai un léger baiser sur son front. Il était froid.

Nous parlions. Il m'avait tout raconté. Les non dits, les zones d'ombre. Il pensait être foncièrement mauvais. Je ne crois pas. Je pense tout le contraire. Il m'avait dit son éducation basée sur la crainte et la peur. Son père qui le torturait, qui l'avait poussé, encore adolescent, des les bras du mal. Sa mère qui avait peur de son père et qui n'agissait jamais. Cette femme qu'il trouvait lâche, incapable d'endosser la tunique de mère taillée par la nature. Il éprouvait un dégoût profond pour ses géniteurs. Il ne faut pas. La haine n'avance pas. Elle stagne. On reste éternellement sur les mêmes aprioris, lorsque l'on éprouve ce sentiment. Comme pour lui et moi.

Il pensait que j'avais grandi entourée d'amour et d'affection. Je lui ai expliqué la stupide famille de laquelle je venais. Ma sœur méprisante. Mes parents méprisant. J'avais compris depuis ma tendre enfance que si je voulais mer donner satisfaction, je ne pourrais pas être ce que je suis réellement. Alors, j'ai abandonné. Je ne les haïssais pas. J'étais simplement résignée.

Ensuite, il est tombé au sol. Il a convulsé, et ses yeux se sont révulsés. Et depuis, il dort.

C'était devenu un rituel, depuis six jours maintenant. Je me réveillais, me brossais les dents et m'habillais, puis courais à l'infirmerie. Drago était souvent profondément endormi. Des fois, des paupières se faisaient légères et il prononçait quelques mots. Mon prénom, la plupart du temps. Celui de nos enfants aussi. Oui, NOS enfants. Je voulais qu'on les élève ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir leur deux parents. Il n'est jamais trop tard.

Drago n'était pas dans le coma. C'est pour ça qu'il reposait simplement à l'infirmerie de Poudlard au lieu d'aller à Sainte Mangouste. Il dormait. Dans cet état cataleptique, son corps se reconstruisait. Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que Daphné Greengrass ne l'avait pas raté. Mais ses blessures refermées, il ne craignait plus rien.

Ensuite, je donnais cours. Cours qui semblaient s'allonger de plus en plus, comme pour m'empêcher de revoir celui que j'aimais.

Parce que oui, je l'aimais. Je l'affirmais pleinement. J'avais mis onze ans, presque douze, à réagir. Et il n'est jamais trop tard pour rattraper le temps perdu. J'aimais Drago Malfoy. Celui dont Harry a refusé la poignée de main, en ce lointain premier septembre 91. Celui que l'on pensait, moi, Harry et Ron, être l'héritier de Serpentard en deuxième année. Celui dans lequel j'ai envoyé mon poing après qu'il aie insulté Hagrid. Celui qui a été transformé en fouine par l'imposteur qui se faisait passer pour Fol Œil. Celui qui nous a causé tant de tord avec cette erreur de la nature qu'était Dolores Ombrage, et la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Et en sixième année, celui qui est entré dans les rangs de Voldemort mais qui a prouvé à tous qu'il était quelqu'un de bien en abaissant sa baguette devant Dumbledore.

Je l'aimais. Oui, je l'aimais. Je l'aimais à m'en déchirer le cœur. Je connaissais le risque. J'avais déjà vécu ça. Mais le bonheur au côté de celui à qui j'étais destinée, ne me faisait plus peur. Au contraire. À quoi bon la vie, si l'on a rien à perdre. Moi, j'avais tout à perdre. Mais aussi tout à gagner.

.

J'attrapai la note au vol. Le petit avion de papier ensorcelé se déplia tout seul dans ma paume, et je souris.

J'allais le revoir.

.

À quatre heures, alors que ma journée prenait fin, je couru jusqu'à la bibliothèque. La pièce était comme d'habitude. Poussiéreuse et déserte. Il était installé au même coin poussiéreux et éloigné. Les mêmes particules semblaient flotter dans la lumière. Et le même sourire sincère que la dernière fois ornait son visage.

Il désigna la place en face de lui. Je me laissai tomber dessus.

"Salut, lançai je après un silence.

-Hermione, je voulais te dire, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de m'aimer ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie. Je... Il ne c'est rien passé, d'accord?

-Drago... Allais je commencer.

-Non, sérieusement. N'importe qui aurait fait ça. Je... C'était un réflexe. Te sauver toi et nos enf... Ta fille et mon fils. Donc tu n'es absolument pas redevable." il souri tristement.

"Dra...

-Je te jure, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Ça ne me fera absolument rien! Assura-t-il avec un grand sourire très faux. Nous allons redevenir comme avant, n'est ce pas? Termine-t-il avec une pointe amère.

-DRAGO MALFOY, VA TU ME LAISSER EN PLACER UNE? JE T'AIME ESPÈCE DE FOUINE BONDISSANTE. ET TU N'AS PAS INTÉRÊT À ME FAIRE POIROTER. JE NE VAIS PAS ATTENDRE ET T'ENVOYER DES LETTRES!

-MISS GRANGER! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes professeur que vous avez le droit d'hausser la voix! "

Mme Pince nous tourne le dos aussi vite qu'elle a débarqué, digne et hautaine. Drago éclate de rire. Je le suis. C'est drôle, ça soulage. Ça fait du bien. Ça fait retomber toute la pression accumulée pendant qu'il m'empêchait de parler.

"Bon, ça a le mérite d'être clair, dit il, des larmes de rire perlant encore au coin de ses yeux et les joues rouges.

-Ouais, je ne risque plus de parler dans la bibliothèque pendant au moins cinq ans, ris je.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça", dit il soudain sérieux.

Il me dévisage, comme si il me soudait. Je me sens mise à nue. Je me sens complètement à poil devant se regard brûlant, extrêmement gênant. Mais je ne baisse pas les yeux.

"Tu sais que si tu acceptes, il n'y a plus de retour arrière possible. Que nous serons liés envers et contre tous. Que tu vas devoir supporter ma libido tous les soirs", ajoute-t-il avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

J'éclatai à nouveau de rire. Merlin, il ne peut pas penser à autre chose?

"Hermione, je ne plaisante pas. J'aurais besoin de contacts physiques avec toi après t'avoir marquée. Et ça arrivera tout ou tard si tu... Si tu m'aimes. Et c'est pas a prendre à la légère. J'ai des performances impressionnantes à mon acti...

-Stop, je veux pas savoir.

-Tu préfères découvrir par toi même, hein? C'est qu'elle aime pas les spoils, la petite Granger!

-Roooh, arrête. C'est quoi cette histoire de marquage?

-Oh, ça... Dit il, sa bonne humeur dissertant les lieux à la vitesse d'une Ginny Weasley qui fait du shopping comme une hystérique. Eh bien en fait, je ... Nous... Fin T'as compris quoi. Aller Drago, T'as pas cinq ans... Ondoitfairelamouretensuitrjetemords.

-Tu inventes une langue? Oh, génial. Tu comptes me l'apprendre quand?

-Enfonce pas le clou, Hermione. T'as pigé."

Ok, j'allais reprendre l'activité physique à plein régime. Super. Pff, gros macho, va.

"Et

Mais il y avait quelque chose que je devais savoir. Quelque chose de primordial.

"Drago?

-Humph?

-Il lui est arrivé quoi, à Astoria? Dans une lettre, tu as dit que tu l'aimais beaucoup avant de me rencontrer.

-Ah, tu as lu mes lettres?

-Ne change pas de sujet. "

Il s'assombrit à vue d'œil.

"J'ai tué Astoria, lâcha-t-il, un voile sur ses prunelles d'argent en fusion. Je l'ai tué lorsque nous étions... Bref, tu as compris. L'animal en moi ne supportait pas de toucher une autre que toi. J'ai perdu le contrôle. Il y a une lois, au ministère, pour les cas comme ça. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment responsables, selon eux. Je m'en suis tiré sans égratignures, mais je suis dégoûté de moi même. J'ai combattu la tentation du crime quand j'étais au service de Voldemort, et voilà que tous mes efforts sont réduis à néant. Autre chose?

-Oui. Pourquoi moi?

"Je me suis posé la question pendant dix ans. Et la, j'ai abandonné. Et j'ai décidé de ne plus m'apesentir. Après tout, j'ai quand même gagné au change. Tu es... "

Il ne fini pas sa phrase. Peut être gêné par ce qu'il allait dire. Le silence flotta, un peu lourd, faisant ressortir tous les non dits, toutes les zones d'ombres de nos vies.

"Je suis le revers de la médaille de la victoire du Bien. L'histoire triste de vos aventures, toi et Potter et Weasley. Je suis celui qui n'a pas eu le choix. Qui s'est débattu pour sa survie. Alors que son salut était juste à côté, et qu'aujourd'hui, il l'est encore. Je suis celui qui n'a pas eu de chance. Qu'est ce que les autres connaissent de moi? Mon nom, ce nom de grands méchants du monde sorcier. Ma réputation de séducteur, de tombeur, de coureur de jupons. Et mon apparence. Personne ne sait que la marque des Ténèbres me brûle à chaque seconde, la magie noire bataillant contre ma magie interne. Celle qui te fascine tant chez Scorp. Celle que mon père s'est acharné à détruire, atome par atome, désespéré que son fils ait hérité de la partie "animale" des Malfoy, que son fils ne soit qu'un vulgaire hybride. Et puis, ce jour la. La rentrée de première année. Tu m'es rentrée dedans. Tu t'es excusée. Et ensuite, tu as rougi autant que le blason de Gryffondor. Ensuite, j'ai essayé de te mépriser. J'ai mis du cœur à l'ouvrage. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ressentir ce que je ressens pleinement pour toi, maintenant. Parce que mon avenir était déjà tracé de sang dans cette vie que je ne voulais pas. Parce que mon père te tuerait.

Et après la guerre, après tout ça, je suis aller te voir. Tu ne voulais pas. Tant pis pour moi. Je l'avais amplement mérité. Tu semblais heureuse avec Weasley. Tu étais heureuse, j'étais heureux. Tout simplement. Et puis, le rouquin est parti. Je ne t'espionnais pas, je veillais sur toi. J'ai appris que tu étudiais la mécanique. J'ai demandé au patron d'une entreprise moldue chez qui je commandais de petits bijoux rapides de te prendre avec eux -oui, je sais conduire. Et puis Maria Zabini lui a mis le grappin dessus. Il a laissé les rênes de sa société à Blaise. Tu l'as impressionné, sourit il, sincère. Toujours aussi fidèle à toi même. Et tu es partie du jour au lendemain. Quand Blaise m'a dit que tu partais pour Poudlard. J'en étais... Comblé. Et puis il m'a dit pourquoi. J'ai eu des envies de meurtres très puissantes, très tentantes. Je me suis calmé, et j'ai commencé mon enquête.

Et me voilà. Je suis le héros de la mauvaise face sur qui l'on s'apitoie un peu après avoir chanté les louanges des sauveurs", conclut il.

Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Ses yeux étaient plissés, ses sourcils froncés. Il leva le regard vers moi et me souris.

"Mais... Mais, bredouillai je. Tu n'es pas sensé mourir de désespoir à ta majorité?

-C'est un mythe, répondit il. Seuls les plus faibles meurent comme ça. Ils deviennent fous, et se noient dans le veelanide. Moi, je me suis débattu. J'en avais l'habitude, plaisanta-t-il amèrement. Je me suis débattu, je me suis raccroché à mon amour sans bornes, sans faux semblants. Mon fils m'a beaucoup aidé. Je crois qu'il a compris que j'étais la cause de la mort de sa mère. Il ne m'en a pas voulu. Il semblait me comprendre. "

Je ruminai cette échange. Il s'était entièrement dévoilé, n'avait rien ommis. Je savais tout maintenant. Et deux chemins s'ouvraient à moi.

Je choisi celui que je pensais être le bon.

Il a du le sentir.

On s'est embarrassés.

.

Nous vivons ensemble depuis quelques semaines. Enfin, nous partageons le même appartement. J'ai emménagé dans le sien. Il est dans la tour d'astronomie. C'est uniquement pour ça que j'ai accepté. C'est plus grand que chez moi. Et plus lumineux, aussi. Il a une immense baie vitrée dans sa chambre.

La première fois que j'ai passé le pas de la porte, j'avais lâché ma malle tellement j'étais ébahie. La baie vitrée s'entendait sur tout un mur, du sol au plafond. Il n'y avait pas de rosaces en fer forgé gothique comme dans tant d'autres ouverture du château. Non, c'était simple et épuré, comme pour ne pas gâcher la magnifique vue. On voyait tout le parc, avec le lac en perspective, et la chaîne des Highlands écossais en arrière plan. C'était très beau, sous la lumière irisée du couchant. Ce moment infime où le ciel devient bleu pacifique avant de rougir puis de foncer d'un coup.

À ce moment, il est sorti de la salle de bain. C'est tellement cliché. Il n'avait pour seul vêtement un boxer gris et des beaux cheveux blonds ruisselaient de perles. Il était tellement... Éblouissant que ça faisait peur.

Car oui, à ce moment la, il me faisait peur. À ma vue, le noir de ses pupilles avait couvert d'une nappe épaisse de pétrole ses magnifiques anthracites. Il avait l'air... Prédateur. Il était absolument terrifiant. Comme une panthère qui s'apprête à vous déchiqueter.

Il m'a marquée ce jour la. Ça a été brutal et violent, passionné. Comme lui. À son image. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous raconter les détails. Je ne suis pas douée pour ça.

Il s'est excusé, ensuite. Il a eu peur de m'avoir fait mal. Il a dit que son instinct longtemps muselé avait fini par sortir.

.

"HERMIONE GRANGER! JE N'ARRIVE PAS À Y CROIRE! COMMENT A TU PU! COMMENT?! JE SUIS TA MEILLEURE AMIE DEPUIS MA DEUXIÈME ANNÉE À POUDLARD. JE TE RACONTE TOUT DE MA RELATION AVEC HARRY. ET TOI, TU SORS AVEC DRAGO MALFOY ET TU NE M'AS. RIEN. DIT?!

Maintenant, je veux des détails. Tout pleins de détails croustillants. J'arrive par cheminette chez toi DEMAIN. "

La beuglante rouge, comme les cheveux de sa propriétaire, explosa dans une myriade d'étincelles. J'analysai rapidement la situation.

J'étais dans de sales draps. Et j avais quatre heures pour m'en sortir.

Un instant, je planifiai de me barricader dans un couvent. Mais Dray ne pourrait pas venir. L'option "forêt interdite" était également bannie. Gin saurait comprendre.

Bon, j'allais agir en digne Gryffondor et affronter la tornade rousse qui allait bientôt débarquer.

"Elle a un sacré timbre, Weasley fille, lâcha Dray.

-Pff, c'est pas toi qui va être obligé de raconter tes expériences nocturnes à une hystérique qui hurlera comme... L'hystérique qu'elle est.

-Vu sous cet angle... C'est vrai qu'elle te raconte tout sur elle et le balafré?

-T'es irrécupérable."

"Alors, c'est comment, la vie de compagne?

-Gin...

-Quoi? Il ne t'a pas encore marquée?" Demanda-t-elle (faussement) innocemment. Oui, Ginevra Molly Weasley est tout sauf innocente.

Je rougis violemment.

"HA! JE LE SAVAIS! JE LE SAVAIS!"

C'est à ce moment la, que je le rappelai trop tard, en la voyant exécuter la danse de la joie autour de mon lit, qu'il ne fallait jamais donner raison à Ginny Weasley. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de relation amoureuse concernant sa meilleure amie. Et un certain blond.


End file.
